


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Our Stories?

by Orange11



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Child Neglect, Dubious Consent, Korean Translation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quincy Traditions, Sick Character, Sick Ichigo, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange11/pseuds/Orange11
Summary: 쿠로사키 이치고는 엄마를 잘 따르는 아들이자, 그녀가 가장 아끼는 아이였다. 그녀는 그것을 결코 부정하지 않았고, 그는 그것을 결코 의심하지 않았다.그녀는 너무 일찍 죽었지만, 비록 그것이 그녀의 남편에게 비밀을 숨기는 것일지라도 그에게는 거의 모든 비밀을 털어놓았고, 따라서 이치고는 그들이 집으로 돌아오는 길에 호로와 맞서는 와중 그들의 손 안에서 그들의 무기가 분해되었을 때 그녀를 정말로 죽인 것이 무엇이었는지를 알았다.그는 자신이 사형을 선고 받았다는 것을 알았으며, 마음 한편으로는 그냥 그의 엄마와 함께 죽을 수 있었다면 하고 바랐다.하지만 세상은 아직 그를 놓아주지 않았고 이치고는 싸워보지 않고 포기하는 사람이 절대로 아니었다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).
  * A translation of [Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Our Stories?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850926) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> 조아라에서 '누가 살고, 누가 죽고, 누가 우리의 이야기를 전하는가?'라는 제목으로 동일한 번역본이 올라옵니다.

그의 삶 처음 8년 동안, 쿠로사키 이치고는 퀸시와 사신과 호로에 대한, 인간과 신과 괴물들에 대한 이야기들을 들으며 자랐다.

그것은 그가 물려받은 유산이었고, 그의 머리가 막 여물었을 무렵부터 마사키는 그에게 그들의 역사와, 그들의 전설, 그들의 힘과 편견, 그들의 흥망성쇠를 말해주기 시작했다.

모든 선과 모든 악. 그녀는 어느 것도 빼놓지 않았다.

잇신과 그 가게주인 친구가 뭐라 생각하든, 그녀는 멍청하거나 둔감하지 않았다. 그녀는 그들이 이치고에 관한 계획을, - 이치고가 얼마만큼의 영압을 타고났는지 감지하고서 잇신의 얼굴에 떠오른 만족과 우라하라의 의뭉스런 표정으로 미루어 판단하건대 - 그것도 아주 위험한 계획을 가지고 있다는 것을 알았다.

그녀는 그들을 멈출 수 없었다. 어떻게 해야 하는지 몰랐다. 어쩌면 그녀의 남편을 이길 수 있을는지는 몰라도, 우라하라가 무력과 지능 둘 다 그녀의 수준을 한참 벗어나있음을 똑똑히 잘 알고 있었기에 그녀는 그들에게 대적하기가 두려웠다. 그녀가 무언가를 의심하고 있다고 털어놓았을 때 그가 그녀의 기억을 지울 방법을 찾아낸다면 어쩌지? 그들이 그녀의 아들을 그녀에게서 빼앗아가버리면? 그들이 그녀를 죽여버리면? 그녀는 제가 그의 계획에 방해가 된다면 우라하라는 서슴없이 그리 하리라는 것을 알았고, 반면 잇신은 그녀에 대한 사랑을 매일같이 - 끊임없고 과장되게 - 천명하고 있었으나, 그녀가 곁에 두기에 너무 성가셔졌다고 판명될 경우 그 역시 등을 돌릴 것인지는 모를 일이었다.

(그녀는 결코 잇신을 사랑해서 결혼한 게 아니었다. 그녀는 때때로, 그의 익살이 저를 웃게 할 때 그가 좋았고, 이따금 그가 로맨틱해지려 전전긍긍할 때 그는 매력적이었기에 그녀는 어떻게 해서 그의 아내가 되었는지를 잊곤 했다. 그와의 관계가 그녀의 핏줄이 그리도 자랑스러워하는 퀸시 교배에 커다랗고 멋진 엿을 먹이는 것이라는 점은 말할 필요도 없고 말이다. 거기에 그 - 와 우라하라 - 가 제가 호로에게 죽임을 당하는 걸 막아준 것을 항상 감사히 여기고 있다는 점도. 그녀가 먼저 그를 구해주긴 했지만, 이면의 목적이 어떻든지 간에 그가 그녀를 살리기 위해 사신의 힘을 봉인하고 소울 소사이어티를 떠났다는 사실은 변함없었다.

그렇지만 그녀는 그를 사랑하지 않았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 그녀의 가족들이 그녀가 호로에 오염되었음을 찾아내고 - 왜냐하면, 애당초 그들이 어떻게 알아낸단 말인가? 자신은 분명히 아니고, 류켄 역시 말하지 않았음을 그녀는 꽤 확신했다. - 더 이상 순혈이 아니라는 이유로 쫓겨난 결과, 그녀의 생활비에 학비까지 내줄 뿐만 아니라 그녀의 혼백이 갑자기 불안정해질 경우 호로화를 억누르기 위해서 잇신과 더 많은 시간을 보낼 것을 충분히 암시해준 우라하라와 '우연히' 마주친 이후로는 절대.

그녀는 위협을 분간할 줄 알았다. 그러나 선택지들을 저울질해 본 결과, 가진 거라곤 빈약한 상속재산과 옷가지밖에 없는 열다섯 살짜리로서, 피할 수 없는 결말에 이르는 길로 끌려들어가는 것에 대한 모멸 이상으로, 그녀는 살고 싶었다. 어차피 정략결혼이 낯선 것도 아니었고, 적어도 잇신은 그녀가 18살이 될 때까지는 기꺼이 학업을 계속하게 해주려 했다. 류켄과의 약혼이 깨지지 않았다면 열여섯이 된 그 날 그녀는 결혼식 단상에 서있었을 테고, 어쩌면 그 주가 끝날 무렵에는 임신으로 고등학교를 자퇴했을지도 모른다.

그래서 아주 최소한, 그녀는 제게 또 다른 선택지를 준 것에 대해 이 사신들에게 감사했다.)

마사키는 그들이 뭘 원하는지조차 아주 오랫동안 알지 못했다. 그녀가 스무 살이 되고 품에 첫 번째 아이를 안기 전까지는 말이다. 그 뒤로 잇신이 우라하라를 초대했고, 그들이 그를 보는 눈빛은....

가끔 그녀는 둘을 죽이고 이치고와 함께 달아나는 것을 생각해보기도 했다. 만일 실패하더라도, 적어도 노력은 해봤다고 말할 수는 있을 테니까.

그녀는 그렇게 하지 못하는 것이 조심성 때문인지 비겁함 때문인지 결코 확신할 수 없었다.

그렇지만 이치고는. 그녀는 이치고에 대해선 절대로 후회하지 않을 것이었다. 저를 닮은 눈과 제 머리색보다 훨씬 밝은 빛깔을 가진, 갓 태어난 아기임에도 잇신을 닮지 않았다는 게 확연한, 내 첫째 아이, 내 아들.

뿐만 아니라 그는 강력했다. 영압 수준을 제쳐두고서라도, 그는 퀸시와 사신 둘 모두의 유전자를 보유하고 있었고, 게다가 마사키는 다시 영자를 모으고 퀸시의 힘을 운용할 수 있게 되었다는 것을 - 이치고가 태어난 후 - 깨닫고선 무척 놀랐는데, 그건 그녀가 또한 내면의 호로를 그녀의 아들에게 물려주었다는 것을 의미했기 때문이다.

마사키는 한편으로 그것을 한탄했다. 그 싸움의 결과는 그녀가 짊어져야 했을 터다. 이치고는 아무 관련이 없는데. 하지만 동시에 그는 살아있었으며, 그녀가 호로화를 억제하기 위해 그랬듯이 사신에게 속박 되어있을 필요도 없었다. 이치고의 혼백은 퀸시 부분, 사신 부분, 호로 부분의 완벽한 결합이었다.

잇신과 우라하라가 그들의 계획에 그를 원하는 것도 놀랍지 않았다. 이것이 그들이 그녀에게 - 세 모든 종족의 힘을 다룰 잠재력이 있는 그녀의 아기, 내 아이에게 - 바라는 것이었다.

왜 그들이 그 힘을 원하는지, 그녀는 알지 못했다. 결국 그게 중요한 게 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 그녀가 분명히 아는 것, 그리고 중요한 것은, 그녀의 아들을 무방비하게 내버려둘 수 없다는 사실이었다.

사신의 음모로부터 이치고를 완전히 지켜낼 만큼 그녀는 충분히 강하지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 강했고, 그녀의 아들 또한 절대로 그렇게 되게 할 것이었다. 얼마나 그럴 수 있길 바라건간에 자신이 그를 직접적으로 지켜줄 수 없다면, 반드시 그가 스스로를 지킬 수 있게끔 만들 것이다.

그래서 잇신이 아침을 먹는 동안 여상스럽게 이치고가 사신과 퀸시 따위 등에 엮이지 않고 평범한 소년으로 자랐으면 한다고 말했을 때, 마사키는 미소 짓고, 고개를 끄덕이고, 거짓말을 했다.

그녀는 절대 어떤 것도 후회하지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

그리하여 이치고는 그의 혈통과, 그의 생득권에 대하여 배우게 됐다. 불명예스런 혼혈임에도 불구하고 그는 나름대로 왕의 후손이자 왕자였다. 잇신이 가청거리 밖에 있을 때면 그녀는 이치고에게 글자와 숫자, 동요에 더불어 카이저 게장(Kaiser Gesang, 성제송가)을 가르쳤다. 자기 전에는 머리맡에서 그녀의 순혈가문에 내려오는 비밀들을 속삭여주었다. 유하바하와 그의 에히트 퀸시 군대에 대한, 사신과의 전쟁과 그 후의 패배에 대한, 봉인된 왕의 전설적인 반덴라이히에 대한, 심지어 영적 불안정을 초래한 그들의 오만과 이어진 학살에 대하여. 그녀는 그에게 퀸시 짜이헨(Quincy Zeichen, 멸각인)을 보여주었으며, 그들의 기술에 대해 일반적으로 사용하는 것부터 천 년간 목격되지 않은 것까지 - 그녀가 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다하여 - 설명해주었다.

이치고는 그녀의 모든 말들을 주의 깊게 들었다. 그는 재기발랄한 아이였다. 영리하고 호기심 많으며 그녀와 시간을 보낼 때면 언제나 최고로 행복해 했다. 마사키는 살짝 걱정이 들기도 했는데 - 아이들은 보통 자신만의 친구를 사귀고 싶어 하지 않는가? 하지만 그는 그녀의 인생의 빛이었고, 그보다 더 사랑하는 사람은 없었기에, 이치고를 곁에 두고 제가 가는 어디든 따라오도록 하는 건 전혀 고생스런 일이 아니었다.

또한 그것이 이치고가 그녀의 시야에서 거의 벗어나지 않고, 그래서 잇신이나 우라하라가 그녀 몰래 어딘지도 모를 곳으로 그를 채갈 기회가 없어지는 거라면, 오히려 안심이었다.

잇신이 그와 부자간의 시간을 조금도 보내고 싶어 하지 않는 것 같다는 것도 도움이 되었다. 그는 이치고에게 까꿍 놀이를 해주거나, 장난감을 사주거나, 그를 얼러주거나, 가끔 트림을 시켜주기도 했지만, 그 이상의 것은 없었다. 그는 아버지가 마땅히 그래야 하는 것처럼은 헌신적이지 않았고, 만약 누군가가 그녀에게 남편의 가장 싫은 점을 꼽아보라 한다면 바로 이것일 터였다.

마사키는 그가 이치고를 제 아들로 보기는 하는지 의심스러웠다. 아마 아닐 거라고 생각했는데, 그건 그녀를 더욱 격분하게 했다. 왜냐하면 언제나, 그녀의 꿈속에서, 그녀의 마음 한 켠에서, 그녀가 잇신에게 눈을 두는 매 순간, 아들의 미래에 드리우는 미상의 데드라인을 그녀는 통렬하게 인식하고 있었기 때문이다. 그래서 그녀는 영자 교육을 놀이로 가장해, 이치고로 하여금 푸른빛으로 고양이며 곰이며 새들을 만들도록 하여 영자를 다루는 유연성을 기르게 했고, 그런 다음 도서관에서 다양한 무기들에 대한 책들을 빌려와 그것들 역시도 만들 수 있게 하였다.

이치고는 모든 것들을 스펀지처럼 빨아들였다. 그녀의 생각에, 그의 가장 무서운 점은 그의 방대한 영압이 아니었다. 배우고 성장하고 완전히 숙달하는 그의 잠재력이 바로 그것이었다.

그녀가 쌍둥이를 임신하고 이치고가 학교에 들어갈 무렵, 그는 네 살짜리가 할 수 있는 최대치로 일본어와 영어, 그리고 독일어를 유창하게 구사할 수 있었다. 그의 손은 여전히 작고 여리고 조금 통통한 아이의 것이었지만, 마술사가 카드 트릭을 하는 것 마냥 수월하게 손가락 사이로 영자 단검을 휙휙 돌렸다.

잇신의 주장으로 이치고는 가라테 도장에 등록하게 되었다. 그는 그곳에서 라이벌 친구 - 아리사와 타츠키 - 를 사귀었고, 매주 그들은 서로를 두들겨댔으므로, 마사키는 적어도 무술을 가르치는 것만큼은 걱정하지 않았다.

그들은 물론 잇신에게는 모든 것을 비밀로 했다. 한 번은, 이치고가 왜냐고 물었다.

"아빠는 이해하지 못할 거란다." 마사키가 말해주었다. 사실은 사실이었으나 매우 모호하고 진부하기 짝이 없는 말이었다. 하지만 이치고는 그저 고개를 끄덕이며 받아들였고, 다시 제 아이스크림을 먹는 데에 열중했다.

마사키는 잇신이 이치고에게 관심을 주는 정도와 이치고가 잇신에게 관심을 두는 정도가 별반 다르지 않다고 생각했다. 이치고는 언제나 직관력이 좋았고, 아마 그와 아버지 간의 거리를 느낄 수 있었던 것일지도 모른다. 그는 한 번도 그에 대해 불평하거나 울음을 터뜨린 적이 없었는데, 마사키는 그것이 상실을 느끼지 않아서 때문이길 바랐다. 그녀의 사랑이 어쩌면 그들 셋이 절대로 제대로 된 가족이 되지 못할 거라는 사실을 충분히 보상할 수 있을지도 모른다.

어쨌든 간에 적어도 이치고는 잇신에게 숨기는 것에 아무런 이상함도 느끼지 않는 듯 했다.

 

* * *

 

쌍둥이가 태어났을 때, 마사키는 엄청난 안도와 초조한 걱정 사이의 양가감정을 느꼈다. 한가지로는, 카린과 유즈는 둘이 합해서 이치고의 1할도 안 되는 영압을 가지고 태어났다는 것이었다. 그녀는 호로가 이치고에게 대부분 유전된 탓에 그들에게는 아주 약간만이 가게 된 거라고 생각했는데, 그건 아주 좋은 일이었다. 훌륭했다. 왜냐하면 딸들이 그녀의 아들보다 훨씬 약하게 태어난 것을 기뻐하는 데에 약간의 죄책감을 느끼기는 해도, 잇신과 우라하라가 그들에게까지 손을 뻗을 걱정은 하지 않아도 됐으니 말이다.

다른 한 가지로는, 그 아이들을 죽일 수 있는 무수한 초자연적인 것들이 여전히 존재하며, 때가 왔을 때 그들이 스스로를 방어할 수 있는 수단이 없을 거라는 것이었다.

"괜찮아요, 엄마." 어느 날 이치고가 말했다. 유즈의 기저귀를 갈아주는 그녀의 곁에서, 이치고가 냄새에 코를 찡그리면서도 - 기특하게도 - 그것을 배우기 위해 매의 눈으로 그녀를 지켜보던 때였다. "제가 얘들을 지켜줄게요! 내가 오빠니까 내가 할 일인 걸요!"

마사키는 잠깐 움직임을 멈췄다가, 이내 자랑스러우면서도 조금은 슬픈 미소를 지었다. 이치고는 늘 그녀의 기분을 알고 맞춰주곤 했으므로 그가 그녀의 걱정을 알아차린 것도 놀랍지 않았다. 그렇지만 동시에...

"그리고 너희들의 엄마로서, 너희 셋을 지키는 건 내 일이지." 마사키가 말을 받았다. 고집스럽게 턱을 기울이는 이치고에 그녀가 한숨 쉬었다. "그래도 공주님들을 돌보는 걸 도와준다니 엄마는 기뻐. 단지 너 스스로도 조심해야 해, 알겠지 아들?"

"물론이죠, 엄마." 그가 그녀에게 웃어보였다. 사신과 싸울 경우 그를 전투불능으로 만들 세 가지 다른 방법을 아는데다 바로 요전날에는 처음으로 호로를 정화하였음에도, 여전히 그는 너무나도 순수했다. "죽으면 아무도 지킬 수 없는 걸요."

마사키는 이따금씩 스스로가 미웠는데, 바로 이런 때면 자신이 그를 잘못 키우고 있다는 것을 깨달았기 때문이다. 그러나 그녀가 달리 무엇을 할 수 있었겠는가?

 

* * *

 

잇신은 딸들을 다르게 대했다. 그는 그들을 팔불출적으로 사랑했으며, 자기 전 이야기를 읽어주었고, 귀여운 옷을 사러 쇼핑에 데려갔으며, 그들이 충분히 자라자 공원에서 그네를 밀어주기도 했다. 그는 여전히 부모 노릇하는 데 대한 실질적 측면 - 예컨대 외출하기 전 아이들이 따뜻하게 입었는지 확인하거나 그들의 첫 단어를 가르치거나 아이들을 데리고 길을 건너기 전 양 도로를 확인하거나 하는 것 - 에서는 좌절스러우리만치 무책임했으나, 그는 그가 마사키를 사랑하는 방식으로 - 요란하고 극적이고 아마 본인 딴에는 진심으로 - 딸들을 사랑했다.

그건 또한 마사키의 눈에 그가 쌍둥이들을 대하는 것과 이치고를 대하는 태도의 차이를 아주 명확하게 보여주었는지라, 그들이 길을 걸어가다 손이 남지 않는다는 이유로 잇신이 이치고만 빼고 과자를 사줄 때 사람들이 그것을 지적하지 않는 것을 보고 마사키는 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

잇신은 무슨 속셈인지 최근 들어 이치고를 마마보이라고 커다란 놀림조로 부르기 시작했는데, 때로는 공원에서 이치고와 같은 학교에 다니는 다른 아이들이 듣는 앞에서 그럴 때도 있었다.

"미안해, 아가." 한번은 그를 잠자리에 누여주면서 그녀가 나직하게 말했다. 그는 아이들이 그가 항상 그녀의 치맛자락을 붙들고 있는 것을 놀리길 멈추지 않는 통에 간신히 울음을 참으며 학교를 빠져나왔었다. 만약 그가 3미터 밖에서도 타깃을 맞출 수 있다는 걸 그들이 알았다면 웃지 못하겠지만, 그녀는 그의 힘은 언제나 보호하고 지키는 데에 쓰여야 한다는 것을 엄하게 주입시켜왔고, 학교에서의 놀림은 그에 속하지 않았다.

이치고가 몽롱하게 의문 어린 소리를 냈고 마사키가 더 분명히 말해주었다. "엄마 잘못이야. 내가 네 아빠를 더 확실히 꾸짖었어야 했는데. 그가- 그가 널 잘못 대하고 있다는 거, 엄마도 알고 있단다."

그녀의 일곱 살 아들은 태어났을 때부터 알았던 것 마냥 영자를 다뤘다. 그는 완전기억능력이 있는 것처럼 그들의 역사를 독일어로 암송했고, 같이 명상을 할 때면 벌써부터 머릿속에서 목소리들을 들었다. 그는 놀라웠다. 놀랍다는 말로는 부족했다. 특히 지금처럼 그가 맑은 눈과 상냥한 미소를 하고서 그녀를 바라보며 이렇게 말할 때면. "전 신경 쓰지 않아요, 엄마. 부르고 싶은 대로 부르라죠. 그래도 전 엄마를 제일 사랑해요!" 그가 멈칫하고는, 거의 미안하다는 듯이 덧붙였다. "유즈랑 카린도 똑같이 제일 사랑하지만요. 죄송해요."

그녀가 설핏 웃고는 그의 이마에 키스를 해주고서, 그에게 자신은 신경 쓰지 않는다고 말해주었다.

그에게 잘 자라고 인사한 후에 그녀는 울지 않기 위해 최선을 다했다. 이런 건 그녀가 낳을 아이에게 바란 삶이 아니었다. 저와 결혼한 남자가 어느 날 그에게 할 짓이 두려워, 스스로를 지키기 위해 단련하고, 죽이는 방법을 익히는 것 말이다. 

 

* * *

 

전반적으로 말하자면, 마사키는 사신에 대해 그리 많은 것을 알지 못했다. 그들이 무얼 하고 무엇으로 만들어져 있고 어디에 살면서 일하는지는 알았으나, 그 외에는 잘 몰랐다. 그럼에도 그녀는 몇 년에 걸쳐 잇신으로부터 대답들을 유도해낼 수 있었다. 그녀의 남편은 우라하라의 반만큼이라도 똑똑하지 않았고, 그녀는 가게 점장이 이치고를 처음 만난 이후 다시 들르지 않는 것을 다행스럽게 여겼다. 그러나 잇신은 특히 그녀가 그를 충분히 취하게 만들었을 때면, 정령정에서의 그의 삶과 그의 출신 가문에 대한 작은 일화와 그의 직업과 지위, 심지어 그의 힘에 대한 단편적인 정보들로 그녀를 만족시켰다. 그녀는 절대 너무 노골적으로 파고들지는 않았는데, 그도 한때 사신 대장이었으니 구체적인 질문들을 너무 많이 묻는다면 아무리 그라도 의심하기 시작할지도 몰랐기 때문이다.

그러나 그녀는 알게 된 것들을 그대로 이치고에게 전해주었다. 무엇이 호로를 만들어내는가, 그들을 죽이는 것과 정화하는 것의 차이는 무엇인가와 더불어 영압에 대한 건 어쨌든 그녀가 - 퀸시로서 - 배워야할 사항이었다. 이치고가 다섯 살 때 마사키는 아들의 첫 번째 호로 사냥을 감독했는데, 그 호로가 일반적인 푸른빛으로 분해되는 것이 아니라, 흩어져 한 마리 흰 나비가 되었을 때에는 그들 둘 모두 놀라지 않을 수 없었다. 알고 보니, 이치고는 호로들을 완전히 죽이는 대신 그들을 정화할 수 있는 것이었다. 마사키는 그 후로 싸울 때에는 대부분의 마지막 일격을 그가 가하도록 했다. 그것도 어찌됐든 죽음인 셈이었지만, 적어도 살해는 아니었고, 마사키는 그 점을 위안 삼으려 했다.

(언젠가, 누군가가 그녀의 아들의 손을 붉게 물들일 것이다. 그녀는 이기적이게도 그것이 자신이 아닐 것이라는 데에 감사했다.)

참백도에 관한 정보는 빈약했지만 그녀는 잇신으로부터 골자는 얻어낼 수 있었고, 나머지는 이치고가 채워 넣었다. 이치고가 눈부신 즐거움으로 가득 차서는 그녀가 설거지를 하고 있는 주방으로 뛰어들어왔을 때 그는 여덟 살이었고, 때마침 잇신이 딸들을 생일파티에 데려다주러 나가있던 건 행운이었는데, 왜냐하면 이치고가 "엄마! 해냈어요! 제 참백도 영혼들을 만났어요!" 하고 외쳐댔기 때문이다.

복수로, 영혼들. 그는 명백히 둘을 가진 것이라. 마사키는 그것이 평범하다고 생각하지 않았지만 - 잇신이 가진 건 염월 하나뿐이었다 - 그녀의 아들이 평범했던 적이라곤 없었기에 그녀는 단지 그가 "참월이라는 이름의 아저씨가 있었는데, 엄청 멋있었어요." 그리고 "저처럼 생겼고 이름을 말해주지 않는 하양이가 있었어요. 그가 나한테 칼을 휘둘렀는데 참월이 그가 공격하지 못하게 해서 괜찮았어요. 그리고 그가 절 좋아할 때까지 계속 말을 걸어볼 거예요!"라며 종알대는 걸 주의 깊게 들을 뿐이었다.

그 말은 그녀를 뼛속까지 소름 돋게 했다. 그 '하양이'에 대해서 경험과 지식에 근거한 추측을 해볼 수 있었기 때문이다. 그녀는 호로화가 정확히 어떻게 작동하는지 몰랐고, 이치고의 내면에 있는 개체가 실제로 그녀를 공격하고, 오염시키고, 그녀의 목숨을 구하기 위해 잇신과 우라하라에 의해 그녀의 안에 봉인된 것과 동일한 호로의 일부인지도 알지 못했다. 그녀는 부디 아니길 바랐고, 만에 하나 그렇다면, 그녀 때문에 그것이 그녀의 아들에게 원한을 품지 않았으면 하고 소원했다. 그나마 다행인 건 그것을 저지할 또 다른 하나 - 참월 - 가 있고, 그의 두 영혼을 만나고 난 이치고가 완벽하게 괜찮아 보인다는 것이었다.

그녀는 자신의 의구심을 이치고에게 말하지 않았다. 이것은 그녀가 그에게 말하지 않은 한 가지 - 그 호로와 그녀가 벌인 싸움, 잇신이 그녀를 구하기 위해 무엇을 했는지, 그리고 그녀가 삶을 지속하고 생활을 영위하고자 했을 때 우라하라가 말한 조건 - 였고, 그것이 울지 못해 웃음이 나오리만치 끔찍하게 모순적이라는 것 또한 그녀는 알고 있었다. 그건 애초에 이때까지 이치고를 훈련시켜왔던 이유의 절반을 차지하고 있었으므로.

하지만 그녀는 그것이, 그녀 자신이, 아들을 안전하게 지키지 못한 데 대한 자신의 실패가 부끄러웠고, 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 이치고는 이제 퀸시의 관습이, 특히 순혈 여성들에게 있어, 얼마나 폭력적인지 알고 있었지마는, 그렇다 해도 그건... 광범위한 수준의 이해일 뿐, 그는 아직 겨우 여덟 살이었고, 객관적인 관점에서 근친 교배와 혈통의 순수성을 설명하는 건 그렇다 쳐도 개인적인 이야기를 하는 건 전혀 별개의 문제였다.

그래서 결국, 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 단지 이치고가 이룬 성취에 대해서 자랑스러움과 기쁨만을 표현했다.

 

* * *

 

마사키는 그녀의 딸들을 사랑했고, 그들이 태어나기도 전부터 사랑했으며, 마침내 그들을 안아보게 되었을 때는 그 아이들을 더욱 더 사랑하게 되었다. 그들은 이치고가 아기였을 때 그녀의 품 안에서 느껴지던 것만큼이나, 그리고 아직도 때로 그를 안아줄 때면 느껴지는 것만큼이나 연약하게 느껴졌다.

그러나 이치고는 그 핏줄에 두 혈통의 무게가 막중하게 흐르는데다 길고 평안한 삶을 보장받지 못하는 운명을 타고난, 그녀가 가장 아끼는 존재, 그녀의 첫 번째 아이, 그녀의 사랑스러운 총아였다. 쌍둥이들 역시 사신이자 퀸시이긴 하였으나 그들에게 가서는, 특히 유즈에 이르러서는, 훨씬 희박했다. 그녀는 딸들에게 그들의 혈통에 대해 말하기 망설여졌는데, 이치고에게는 대놓고 짐을 지워주는 형편에 그들만 그것을 면하는 건 불공평하다는 걸 알았지만, 딸들에게는 잇신과 우라하라가 예정한 바가 없었고, 그래서 그녀는 진실을 말해주기 전에 우선 카린과 유즈가 조금 자랄 때까지, 어쩌면 그들이 십대가 될 때까지는 기다려 보자고 스스로에게 말했다.

그래서 이치고는 그녀가 자신의 비밀을 나누고 그녀가 아는 거의 모든 것들을 전해주는 단 한 사람으로 남게 되었다. 그녀가 가장 좋아하는, 그녀의 첫째 아이, 그녀의 사랑스러운 총아.

그가 그 이유를 궁금해 하였는지는 몰라도, 그는 이번엔 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 다만 동생들의 손을 잡고 길을 건널 때나 그들의 코트를 여며줄 때, 또 놀이터에서 그들을 불순한 눈으로 보는 사람을 향해 으르렁댈 때에, 그는 치열한 무언가와 결의가 담긴 시선으로 제 여동생들을 보았고, 마사키는 그것을 이해한다고 생각했다.

 

* * *

 

그녀가 류켄과 마지막으로 말해본 때는 그녀의 숙모로부터 집에서 쫓겨나며 다시 돌아오지 말라고, 더럽혀진 피로 말미암아 그녀를 처형하지 않는 것을 행운으로 여기라는 말을 듣기 거의 조금 전이었다.

그의 어머니가 세상을 떴다는 소식을 들었을 때 그녀는 그에게 연락하지 않았다. 그녀의 결혼식에 그를 초대하지 않았다. 류켄이 그를 주위에서 항상 따르곤 하던 혼혈 퀸시와 결혼해 정착했다고 들었을 때에도 그에게 전화를 걸지 않았다.

하지만 매년 한 번씩, 그녀는 아이들의 생일날에 찍은 사진을 그에게 보냈다. 처음엔 이치고, 후엔 쌍둥이들까지. 그는 아직도 그들이 청소년일 때 쓰던 번호를 그대로 가지고 있었다. 그는 한 번도 답장을 하지 않았다. 그녀가 이치고가 태어나고 아직 병원에 있을 때 그의 사진을 처음으로 뜬금없이 보냈을 적에 조차도 말이다. 그러나 4개월 후 그녀는 사진 한 장을 받았는데, 류켄의 머리가 새하얀 것만큼이나 새카만 머리칼과, 별로 닮은 모양은 아니더라도 그와 닮은 색의 눈을 가진 아기의 사진이었다.

그들은 이에 관해 대화를 나누지는 않았으나, 사진 교환은 매년, 일 년에 한 번씩, 시계가 도는 것처럼 계속 이어졌다.

그녀가 길 건너편으로 류켄과 그의 아내, 그리고 그 조금 뒤로 소켄 삼촌과 어린 우류를 발견했을 때 그녀는 세 아이들과 공원 입구에 막 도착한 참이었다. 그녀는 쌍둥이들이 미끄럼틀을 향해 달려가는 걸 가만히 눈여겨보고만 있었지만 이치고가 달려 나가기 전에 그녀는 그를 잠시 멈춰 세웠다.

"저기 네 외삼촌인 류켄과 그의 부인이란다." 그녀가 조심스럽게 가리켰다. "그리고 저기는 네 사촌인 우류랑 그의 할아버지인 소켄 씨. 음, 엄밀히 말하면 그들 대부분이 친척이고, 부모님이 돌아가신 다음에 내가 그들 가문으로 입양된 거지만."

이치고가 눈매를 가늘게 좁히고 (마사키는 내심 좀 귀엽다고 생각했다) 그들을 보았다. "하지만 엄만 형제와 결혼하기 싫어서 도망쳐 나왔잖아요."

마사키가 살짝 뻣뻣한 미소를 지어보였다. "그랬지. 그래도 그는 나쁜 사람은 아니란다. 류켄 삼촌 말이야. 거의 그의 어머니와 주변 친척들이 강요했던 거지."

골을 내는 이치고는 별로 너그러이 받아들일 생각이 없어 보였다. 마사키의 미소가 조금 더 자연스러워졌고, 그녀는 그의 머리를 쓰다듬어주고는 그를 놀이터 쪽으로 슬쩍 밀어주었다. "이제 가서 동생들이랑 놀렴. 카린이 또 정글짐 위에서 걸어 다니려고 하면 못하게 하고. 알았지?"

"알았어요, 엄마!" 이치고가 호응하고는 내달려 나갔다.

마사키는 그가 가는 것을 보고나서 류켄에게로 시선을 돌렸고, 그 역시 그녀를 보고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그녀가 잠깐 망설이고는, 고개를 끄덕여 인사했다. 조금 뒤에, 류켄 역시 마주 고개를 끄덕여주었다.

그들은 그 이상의 알은척 없이 헤어졌고, 그것이 마사키가 그를 본 마지막이었다.

 

* * *

 

마사키는 해이해져 있었다. 왜냐하면 자신의 죽음이 다가왔을 때, 그녀는 그것을 예상하지 못하고 있었기 때문이다.

그녀는 언제나 마음 한켠으로, 그녀가 이치고를 낳은 후에 잇신이 그녀와 이혼하거나, 우라하라가 그녀를 죽이기 위해 사람을 보낼 거라고 생각했었다. 어쩌면 그가 직접 처리할지도 모르고. 그녀는 가슴 졸이며 수년을 보냈다. 초반엔 겁에 질려있기도 했는데, 아들이 스스로를 지킬 수 있게끔 이치고를 충분히 단련시키기로 결단했어도, 그건 나중 일이었고, 당시 그는 아직 갓난아기일 뿐이었으며, 더없이 그녀를 필요로 했기 때문이다.

하지만 어쩌면 그녀의 두 사신 후견인은 그녀의 편집증적인 생각보다 덜 무정했거나, 혹은 어쩌면 잇신이 정말 자기가 그녀와 사랑에 빠졌다고 스스로를 설득했거나, 그도 아니면 그들은 단지 그 일을 대신 해줄 마사키가 있는데 육아를 하는 데에 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않았을 지도 모른다.-- 이유가 무엇이든 간에, 그들은 그녀를 살려두었고, 그녀를 머무르게 했으며, 여러 해가 지남에 따라 그녀는 자신이 실제로 이치고가 자라나는 걸 보고, 잇신과 우라하라가 그에게서 정확히 무얼 원하는지를 알아내고, 하물며 그 날이 왔을 때 그의 자리를 자신이 대신하겠다고 그들을 설득할 때까지 살지도 모른다고 생각했다.

그래서 그녀는 죽음이 도래했을 때 그것을 예상하지 못했고, 결국 그녀를 죽인 원흉이 지금까지 몇 년을 촉각을 곤두세우고 경계했던 그 둘이 아니라는 건 아이러니한 농담이 따로 없다고 생각했다.

그녀는 이치고의 가라테 연습이 끝나고 그와 함께 집으로 걸어오던 중이었다. 비가 퍼부었고, 떠있는 먹구름이 늦은 오후를 더욱 어두컴컴하게 만들었으며, 그들은 우산 하나 아래 바짝 붙어갔다. 어떤 움직임이 그녀의 눈에 잡히고 그녀가 강둑에 서있는 작은 여자아이를 발견했을 때, 그들은 카라쿠라를 양단하는 거센 강물을 지나쳐 걷는 중이었다.

이치고 역시 알아차리고는 그녀의 옆에 갑자기 멈춰 섰고, 강 쪽으로 한 발자국 내딛은 후에 다시 멈췄다. "엄마, 저건 호로인가요?"

"그렇단다." 마사키가 빗줄기 사이를 뚫어보며 날카롭게 좌우를 살폈다. 희미하긴 했지만 그녀의 감각이 단지 무해해 보이는 소녀를 넘어서, 저기 보이지 않는 곳에 숨어있는 호로가 있다고 말해왔다.

"함정처럼 보이는구나." 그녀가 낮은 어조로 이치고에게 말했다. "엄마가 먼저 공격을 할게. 그러는 동안 무엇이든 내게로 뛰쳐나오는 것들을 잡아주렴."

이치고가 얼굴에 결의를 띄운 채 손끝에서 영자를 튀기며 고개를 끄덕였다. 마사키가 그의 손을 한 번 더 꾹 쥐었다가 놓아주었고, 우산을 옆으로 치워두고는, 강 쪽으로 나아갔다.

그녀는 별 대수로운 생각 없이 활을 소환했고, 화살이 소녀가 아닌 소녀를 꿰뚫은 찰나 그녀의 뒤에서 크고 검은 무언가가 불쑥 떠올랐다. 그녀는 그녀의 아들이 그것을 놓칠 리 없으니 그럴 필요 없다는 걸 알면서도, 다시 화살을 메기며 돌아보고 있었다. 그러나 이윽고-

-벼락이 번쩍이며 하늘을 환하게 밝혔고, 너무나 눈부셔서 마사키는 눈을 깜박여 시야의 반점들을 없애야 했고, 그리고-

"엄마!" 이치고의 목소리가 공기를 갈랐다. 공포와 패닉이 점철된, 그리고 그 아래에 깔린 건-- 고통. 이치고가 그런 소리를 내는 것을 전에 한 번도 들은 적 없었기에, 마사키는 심장이 쿵 가라앉아서는 즉시 시선을 돌려 어둠 속에서 아들의 밝은 머리카락을 미친 듯이 찾기 시작했다.

"엄마! 저 만들 수가- 조심해요!"

그 호로 - 새의 것 같은 붉은 손을 가졌고 턱을 쩍 벌린 채 지근거리에서 그녀를 향해 웃고 있는 커다란 호로가 - 그녀에게 돌진했고, 마사키가 그것을 죽이기 위해 활을 들어 올린 찰나, 그녀의 안에서 무언가가 부서지고 손 안의 무기가 분해되자 그녀가 얼어붙었다.

모든 것이 여전히 너무나 눈부셨다.

번개가 아니다, 라는 것이 호로가 짓쳐들고 그것의 이빨이 그녀의 몸통을 크게 찢어발기기 전 그녀가 유일하게 깨달을 수 있었던 것이었다.

그녀는 비틀거리고 쓰러지면서도 비명을 억눌렀다. 그녀의 귀에 쟁쟁이는 포효 너머로 그녀는 누군가가 소리치는 것을 들었고, 모든 것이 맞물리는 건 순식간이었다.

"물러나!" 마사키가 피로 흠뻑 젖은 복부의 남아있는 부분을 손으로 미끄러져 막으면서도 할 수 있는 한 크게 새된 목소리로 외쳤다. "물러나렴, 이치고! 도망가! 무조건 뛰어!"

어쩌면- 혹시 어쩌면 그가 충분히 멀리 달아난다면, 유하바하가 그를 살려줄지도 모른다-

커다랗고 하얀 이빨이 그녀의 시야에 다시 들어왔고, 그녀는 알았다 - 이것이 자신이 죽게 되는 방법이라는 것을. 추위와 진흙에 묻혀, 외롭고 비참하게, 그녀의 소중한 아들이 보는 앞에서.

올해에는 이치고가 내게서 생일 선물을 받지 못하겠네, 그녀가 희미하고 공허하게 생각했고, 마지막으로 세상이 암전됨에 그 생각조차 휩쓸려 사라졌다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

호로는 도망쳤다.

이치고는 그 여파로 아직도 - 누군가가 그의 가슴에 구멍을 뚫어놓은 것만 같이 제대로 기능하지 않는 듯한 폐로 숨을 헐떡이며 - 엎드려 들썩거렸고, 강둑을 향해 반은 기고 반은 굴러 몸을 질질 끌고 나아가 마침내 어머니의 망가진 몸뚱이 옆에 쓰러질 수 있었다.

"엄마, 엄마, 제발-" 그가 엉엉 울었고, 남자애들은 울지 않아야 하니까 타츠키가 그를 보고 웃을지도 몰랐지만, 하지만 이건 그의 어머니였고, 이치고가 그녀를 지키지 못해서, 그녀가 그를 믿어주었는데도 그가 호로를 정화시키지 못하는 바람에 그녀가 죽어버렸고, 그리고-

그가 자신의 가슴을 움켜쥐며 기침했다. 무언가가 뻥 뚫린 구멍을 남겨놓고서 떨어져 나가, 상실되었다.

"엄마-" 그가 헐떡거리며 그녀의 어깨를 흔들기 위해 팔을 뻗었다. 하지만 그는 죽음을 알았고, 그 호로가 그녀를 죽이는 것을 보았으며, 그리고 맙소사, 엄마의 혼백, 그는 심지어 그걸 정화하지도 못했다-

"엄마, 일어나요." 그가 헛되이 빌었다. "일어나요, 제발요, 죄송해요, 제가-"

번개가 하늘을 가로질러 번쩍였고, 이치고는 본능적으로 움츠러들었다. 하지만 세상은 종전에 그랬던 것처럼 눈부시게 환해지지 않았고, 잠시 뒤 머리 위로 천둥이 쳤다.

그 빛. 맙소사.

이치고는 어머니가 그에게 가르쳐준 모든 것을 기억하고 있었다. 그녀는 그의 엄마였고, 그녀가 자신에 대해 나눌 만큼 그를 믿고 있고, 퀸시와 사신과 호로에 대한 지식에 딸려오는 모든 것들을 그가 다룰 수 있을 만큼 충분히 책임감 있다고 생각해준다는 사실은 항상 이치고로 하여금 특별한 기분을 느끼게 했다.

그래서 그는 그의 어머니가 죽기 직전에 그랬으리라 확신하는 만큼이나 정확히 상황을 도출해낼 수 있었고, 그 깨달음은 다시금 분노어리고 헛된 눈물을 터뜨리게 했다.

아우슈발렌(Auswählen).

비가 더 세차게 내림에 이치고가 울음에 북받쳐 어머니의 몸뚱이 옆에 옹송그렸다.

아우슈발렌(Auswählen).

그의 머릿속에서 카이저 게장(Kaiser Gesang)이 장송곡처럼 울렸다. 그는 그 성가를 그가 최초로 기억하는 순간부터 알고 있었고, 그의 어머니조차 왕이 봉인된 후 정확히 몇 년이 지났는지 알지 못했다. 이치고는 한켠으로 그것을 동화일 뿐으로 믿고 있었지만, 그보다는, 그들이 아무리 혼혈이더라도 왕이 자신의 가족에게서 무작정 힘을 앗아갈 거라고는 정말로 생각해보지 않았었다. 아마 범죄를 저지른, 나쁜 사람들에게만 그러지 않을까. 전부는 아니겠지, 고작 그들의 혈통만으로.

그러나 어느 쪽이든, 그의 어머니는 결백했다. 마지막 쿠로사키. 완벽하게 정통적인 에히트, 그리고 그건 단순히 그녀가 사신과 결혼했다고 해서 바뀌는 사실이 아니었다. 이건 일어날 수 없는 일이었다. 만일 누군가의 힘을 가져가야 했다면, 그들 둘 다가 아니라 이치고의 것만을 취했어야 했다.

어떻게 감히?

그가 눈을 감았다. 더 이상 뜨고 있을 만한 기력을 찾을 수가 없었다.

그러나 그는 마지막으로 의식이 멀어지기 전, 맹세했다.

봉인된 퀸시의 왕은 이치고를 살려둔 걸 후회하게 될 것이다.

왜냐하면 이치고가 이에 대한 대가로 유하바하를 파멸시키고야 말 것이었으므로.

 

* * *

 

회상하건대, 이치고는 다음 사흘간 무슨 일이 일어났는지 제대로 기억할 수 없었다. 누군가가 그들을 찾았다. 누군가가 경찰을 불렀다. 누군가가 그를 집으로 데려갔다.

그는 그것을 흐릿하고 얼마 안 되는 조잡한 스냅샷으로 기억했다 - 수화기에 대고 고함을 지르는 아버지, 우는 여동생들, 드나드는 경찰들, 그리고 한 번은, 창틀 위에 앉아있던 어두운 겉옷과 나무샌들 차림의 한 금발 남자. 마지막의 것은 아마 환각이었을 거다.

그는 후에, 자신이 비를 맞아 감기에 걸렸었음을 들었다. 그는 거의 나흘을 열에 시달렸고, 마침내 그가 깨어났을 때에는 쌍둥이들이 그와 함께 침대에 웅크리고 누워있었으며, 그는 뼛속을 타고 흐르는 오한을 느꼈다.

그는 화장실로 비틀비틀 들어가 거울 안의 병적으로 창백한 제 얼굴을 응시했다. 가슴에 구멍이 있을 거라 생각했으나 거기엔 아무것도 없었고, 맨들한 피부 위엔 그저 잠옷만 걸쳐져 있었다.

그가 손을 들어 올리고 영자를 모으려고 해보았다. 푸른 스파크는커녕 아무것도 나오지 않았다.

그가 눈을 감았다. 그리고 다시 떴다. 변기를 쓰면서는 거의 허공에서 걸려 넘어질 뻔 했고, 그 다음 손과 얼굴을 씻고서는 다시 침대로 후들거리며 돌아가 그의 여동생들 사이에 비척대며 올라갔다.

그가 동생들을 유심히 살폈다. 그들은 말라붙은 눈물자국이 있는 얼굴을 하고서 곤히 잠들어 있었지만 고통스러워 보이지는 않았다. 적어도 육체적인 고통은. 아팠다면 그들은 그들의 침대에 있었을 것이고, 게다가 그들은 한 번도 그들의 퀸시 쪽 힘을 사용한 적이 없었다.

그는 얼마간의 안도를 느꼈다. 아마 그랬던 거겠지. 엄마는 언제나 그들이 아주 작은 퀸시의 힘만을 가지고 있다고, 그리고 그조차도 내내 잠들어 있는 상태라고 말씀하셨다. 어쩌면 유하바하가 그들을 감지하지 못했거나, 혹 감지했더라도 그들의 혼백에 있는 퀸시 부분이 손상을 초래할 정도로는 크지 않았던 걸지도 몰랐다.

그는 그것이 사실이길 바랐다. 사실 그도 잘 몰랐다.

벌써 다시 꾸벅꾸벅 졸며 그는 침대에 풀썩 누웠다.

내일은.

내일은 일어나서 힘을 내고 모든 것을 알아낼 것이다. 하지만 지금은, 그는 그저 자고 싶었고, 생각을 멈추고 싶었다.

기억을 멈추고.

감각을 멈추고.

 

* * *

  
장례식은 일주일 후, 회색이고 음울하고 여전히 비가 내리는 아침에 치러졌다. 이치고는 여동생들의 손을 잡고 조의를 표하고 그에게 다가와 유감이라고 말하는 모든 이름 모를 얼굴들에 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 닫힌 관이 땅에 내려지고 몇몇 사람들이 몇 마디 말을 더 했다.

그러고 나서 그들은 집으로 왔다.

이치고는 그들의 아버지가 병원으로 곧장 걸어가 자식들에게 앞문을 열어주려고 조차 하지 않고 그의 뒤로 문을 잠그는 것을 지켜보았다.

뭐, 어차피 저 남자는 언제나 거의 쓸모가 없었으니.

그는 여동생들을 안으로 들이고서 옷을 갈아입으라고 말했다. 그는 치킨 수프 통조림 몇 개를 꺼내 데우기 시작했다. 그들은 오늘 아침을 굶은 상태였다.

쌍둥이들은 가라앉아 있었지만 거실 소파에 앉아 기꺼이 그들의 점심을 먹었다. 유즈는 그의 왼편에 기대어 있었고 카린은 오른쪽에서 그의 소매를 단단히 붙잡은 채였다. 그들은 침묵 속에서 시시한 토요일 만화영화를 시청했다.

긴 하루였다. 잇신은 코빼기도 보이지 않았기에 이치고가 역시 셋이 먹을 저녁 - 간단한 맥앤치즈였다 - 을 요리하였고, 그런 다음 목욕하고 이를 닦고 정해진 시간에 잠자리에 드는 것까지를 확인하였다.

"또 같이 자도 돼, 오빠?" 그날 처음으로 입을 연 유즈가 속삭여 말했다.

이치고는 다른 말없이 그들을 그의 방으로 들여 주었다.

이번엔 카린조차 그렇게 하지 않으면 그가 사라져버릴 거라고 생각하듯 그에게 바투 웅크려왔다. 이치고는 그저 그들을 둘러 안고는 그들의 엄마가 모두에게 불러주곤 했던 퀸시 자장가의 선율을 읊조렸다.

쌍둥이들이 잠에 드는 데에는 딱 한 시간이 걸렸다. 이치고는 그들이 깨지 않을 거라 생각되는 대로 다시 일어났다. 그리고 그는 가서 부모님의 옷장을 뒤지기 시작했다.

엄마가 집에서 도망쳐 나올 당시 그녀는 가까스로 몇 권의 책과 일기, 소량의 퀸시 크로스를 함께 들고 나오셨었다. 그녀는 그것을 옷장 뒤 수납장에 넣어두고는 이치고를 가르치며 그것이 필요할 때마다 꺼내오곤 했고, 이치고는 불과 작년에 그녀에게서 열쇠를 받았다.

엄마는 늘 그녀에게 무슨 일이 일어난다면 무엇을 해야 할지에 대해 되풀이해서 얘기하곤 했다. 최근 몇 년은 좀 뜸하긴 했지만 이치고는 기억하고 있었다. 그가 그런 특수한 주의사항들을 별로 심각하게 받아들여본 적 없다는 사실과는 별개로 말이다. 이치고는 언제나, 만에 하나 그의 어머니가 곤경에 처한다면 - 그녀는 엄청 강한데, 왜 그런 일이 있을까마는 - 아무튼 만약 그녀가 스스로 빠져나올 수 없는 곤경에 처한다면, 그럼 그가 그녀를 지킬 수 있을 것이라고 생각했었다.

그는 잠깐 움직임을 멈추고 그를 통째로 집어삼키려는 죄책감을 내리눌러야 했다. 양손이 떨리고, 그를 하루종일 괴롭히는 가슴의 옥죄임이 더욱 심해지는 듯했다.

그는 집안의 다른 소리들에 귀를 기울이는 한편, 옥죄임 사이로 숨 쉬며 가슴을 뚫는 데 집중했다. 그는 아우슈발렌에 관해 찾을 수 있는 모든 것들을, 혹시라도 무언가 빠뜨렸을까봐 읽고 또 읽어나갔지만, 마법 같은 치료제도, 고칠 수 있는 방법도, 아무것도 나오는 게 없었다. 그들의 훌륭하신 왕이 마음을 바꿔 다른 누군가의 퀸시 능력을 거두어 그것을 이치고에게 쏟아부어주지 않는 한은 말이다. 그리고 그렇다 해도...

그가 무릎에 대고 주먹을 말아 쥐었다. 그는 반 퀸시이자 반 사신이었다. 그는 엄마와는 달랐다. 엄마는 하나부터 열, 그녀의 영혼에 이르기까지 온전한 퀸시였다. 그것을 빼앗긴 이상, 그 호로가 없었더라도 그녀는 아마 얼마 안 가 죽었을 것이다. 아우슈발렌이 발동된 바로 그 순간 그녀가 쓰러지지 않은 건 그녀의 영혼이 얼마나 강한지에 대한 방증이었다.

하지만 이치고는 고작 반일뿐이었다. 그의 퀸시 능력을 가져가는 건 아마도 그의 영혼 반절을 도려내는 것과 같을 것이다. 그 말은 그가 아직 반절의 영혼으로 기능하고 있고, 그것이 그를 살려두고 있다는 것이겠지만... 그렇지만 얼마나 오래?

그는 모든 물건을 다시 넣어놓았다. 모든 단어를 다 기억하진 않았어도 그 안의 정보들은 처음부터 끝까지 알았다. 퀸시 크로스 역시 필요치 않을 것이고, 그가 얼마나 수납장의 내용물들을 전부 가져가고 싶어 하든지 간에 엄마는 항상 그녀에게 무슨 일이 생기거든 그것들을 원래 있던 자리에 두어야 한다고 말했는데, 왜냐하면 무언가가 사라진다면 그의 아버지가 알아차릴 것이고 그는 이치고가 그것들에 손을 대는 걸 허락하지 않을 것이기 때문이었다.

그녀는 한 번도 노골적으로 말한 적 없었지만, 이치고는 언제나 그의 엄마가 시바 잇신을 두려워한다는 느낌을 받았다.

이치고가 마지막 책 - 퀸시 가계도 개론서의 재복사본 - 을 돌려놓으려는 때 책 커버가 느슨해지더니 책이 미끄러져 나와 바닥으로 쿵 떨어졌다.

이건... 책이 아니었다. 한 번도 본 적 없는, 연한 파란색의 일기장이었다. 아, 아니다. 그는 예전에 그의 엄마가 여기에 글을 적는 걸 본 적이 있었는데, 그녀는 다른 건 아니고 일기에 가깝게 개인적인 생각들을 적는 것이라 설명했고 그에게 훔쳐보지 말아달라고 부탁했기에 이치고는 절대로 훔쳐보지 않았었다.

그의 손이 이제 낡은 표지 위를 배회하던 중, 아래층의 문이 열렸다 닫히는 소리에 그는 거의 펄쩍 뛸 뻔 했다.

그가 순식간에 결정을 내렸다. 그는 수납장을 잠그고 엄마의 일기와 가짜 책표지를 손에 쥐고서 그의 방으로 허둥지둥 돌아왔다.

다시 여동생들 사이에 누워, 그는 숨을 멈추고 계단을 올라오는 무거운 발소리를 들었다. 걸음은 여동생들의 방이나 그의 방 앞에서 멈추는 대신 안방 안으로 사라졌고, 문이 맞물려 닫히는 소리가 들렸을 때라야 그는 마침내 긴장을 놓을 수 있었다.

그는 다시 일기를 꺼내들고 잠시 그것을 응시하다 그의 베개 밑에 집어넣었다. 내일 살펴볼 요량이었다. 엄마의 프라이버시를 침해하는 것에 약간 양심의 가책을 느끼긴 했지만... 뭐, 더 이상 그녀가 곁에서 그를 나무랄 수 있는 것도 아니었으니.

그는 점차적으로 노곤한 선잠에 빠져들었고, 마천루들이 늘어서있는 그의 내면세계로 직행하게 되었다.

언제나처럼, 모든 게 옆으로 누워있었다. 이 장소에 가장 처음 도달한 날 그는 매료당했었다. 생생한 녹색 덩굴들이 빌딩들을 감싸 안고, 꽃들은 곳곳에서 자라고, 위에는 언제나 화창하고 투명한 순풍이 지나는 파란 하늘이 있는, 낯선 동시에 익숙한 이 공간에.

하지만 여긴 더 이상 화창하지 않았고, 꽃들 역시 사라져버리고 없었다. 모든 것이 어둡고 춥고 축축했다. 이치고가 그가 서있는 빌딩의 측면을 넘겨다보았을 때, 그는 공간의 반이 지금도 계속해서 내리는 빗물에 잠겨있음을 발견하고 공포에 휩싸였고, 빌딩들 자체도 반쯤 황폐화된 것처럼 군데군데가 물 밑으로 부서져 내리고 있는 것을 깨달았다.

"참월!" 그가 그의 검은 머리 참백도를 찾아 미친 듯이 주위를 두리번거리며 절박하게 외쳤다. "참월! 어디에 있어?! 괜찮은 거야? 참월!"

그가 빌딩과 빌딩을 서투르게 넘어 다니며 달리기 시작했다. 그는 영자를 다루는- 다뤘던 것만큼 잘 영압을 다루지는 못했으므로, - 왜냐하면 단순히 영압을 다루는 연습은 그리 많이 하지 않았기에 – 그는 매번 빌딩 끄트머리에 멈춰 서서 다음 착지점에 다다를 수 있을 만큼 충분한 영압을 모아야 했다.

"참월!" 이치고가 다시 외쳤고, 그의 내면세계에서 제 목소리가 메아리쳐 울리는 것이 뭔가 그를 무섭게 했다.

그는 이렇게나 외로웠던 적이 없었다.

"참월!" 그는 이제 울고 있었고, 우는 건 아무 도움도 되지 않기에 울지 않으려 애썼다. 하지만 그는 이미 그의 엄마와 혼의 반절을 잃은 데다- 그의 다른 영혼 하나마저 잃은 거라면? 둘 다 잃어버린 것이라면 어쩌지?

그러나 그는 아직도 하얀 쪽의 이름을 몰랐고 - 자신을 빼닮은 그는 참월의 개입 없이도 이치고가 나타날 때마다 이치고를 공격하는 건 그만 두었음에도 이름을 알려주진 않았다 - 그래서 그를 어떻게 불러야 할지 몰랐다.

"시로!" 그가 결정했다. "시로! 참월! 어디에 있는 거야?! 제발 무사해!"

마지막 단어에 가서는 목소리가 갈라져 나왔고, 그는 제 앞에 뭐가 있는지조차 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. 그는 다시 미끄러져 멈추고, 다시 영압을 모으고, 그런 다음 점프해야 했다. 내리는 비는 도움이 되지 않았고, 뛰는 중간에 기침이 터져 나와 그의 몸이 기침과 함께 경련했다. 그럼에도 무사히 건너가는 데에는 가까스로 성공했는데, 그러나 이내 그의 발밑의 건물이 무너져 내려 그는 아래로, 아래로, 아래로-

그가 패닉하여 본능적으로 영자를 모으려 했으나 나오는 건 아무것도 없었다. 하지만 비명이 목에 걸린 채 그가 물에 빠지기 일보직전에, 어떤 하얀 것이 그의 주변 시야로 쏘아져 들어와 그와 거의 충돌하다시피 하여 그를 빙글빙글 튕겨나가게 했고, 바이스 같은 팔이 그를 단단히 둘러 안고 이내 영압이 둘을 에워싸 그들을 다시 하늘로 솟구치게 했다.

"너-!" 이치고가 숨 가쁘게 말하며 즉시 그의 하얀 영혼을 꽉 붙들었다. "시로! 살아있었구나!"

"그건 내 이름이 아니거든, 꼬맹아."라고 지난 몇 달 사이 이치고에게 익숙해진 이중으로 들리는 목소리가 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

그들은 다른 빌딩의 꼭대기에 내려섰다. 이치고는 붙든 손을 더 꽉 쥐었지만 어쨌건 그의 영혼은 그를 내려놓으려는 낌새를 보이지 않았다.

이치고는 시선을 들었다가, 가면 쓴 얼굴 - 위쪽 양옆에는 두개의 뿔이 돋아나있고, 가면 꼭대기에서부터, 눈 바로 위를 지나, 그 바로 아래에서 끝나며 수직으로 뻗어있는 흰색 줄 두 개를 제외하고는 거의 검은색 일색인 - 을 보고서 그냥 아주 조금, 움찔했다.

이치고가 천천히 살펴보길, 그의 하얀 영혼은... 아주 달라져 있었다. 흰 피부는 물론이고 옷도 거의 흰색 차림인 건 여전했지만, 그는 키가 훨씬 자라있었고, 그의 - 마찬가지로 여전히 흰색인 - 머리카락도 지금은 머리를 감싼 가면의 뒤쪽 아래에서부터 허리를 지나는 길이로 훨씬 길어져있었다. 그는 여전히 흰색 사패장을 입고 있었으나 그 위로 옷깃을 따라 검은 털 장식이 달린 흰색 긴 코트 역시 추가 되었다.

"무섭나?" 그들 사이의 침묵이 너무 길어지자 그 영혼이 그렇게 물었다. 그가 말할 때 송곳니들이 언뜻언뜻 입 밖으로 드러났다.

이치고가 눈을 깜박였다. "아니." 그가 정직하게 말했다. 약간 동요하긴 했지만, 그건 그의 하얀 영혼이 왜 이렇게 많이 바뀌었는지 알 수 없기 때문이라는 게 주된 이유였지, 그러나...

그가 다시 고개를 숙이고는 여전히 여기에 있고, 여전히 살아있는 그의 영혼에게 최대한 가까이 안겨들었고, 그게 그가 신경 쓰는 전부였다.

그의 위에서, 그의 영혼이 한숨을 내쉬었다. "젠장 시발." 그가 중얼거리더니, 그 다음 덧붙여 말했다. "너는 시발 욕 쓰지 마라. 잠깐. 시발. ...그래 관두자."

이치고가 약한 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그의 영혼이 코웃음으로 그에 대답했고, 그런 다음 그들은 다시 뛰어올라 허공을 날며 비를 피할만한 곳을 찾아 마침 한 빌딩이 머리 위를 가리고 있는 그 아래 건물에 자리를 잡게 되었다. 이치고는 그의 무릎 안에 들어올 정도로 충분히 작았고, 그가 몸을 떨자 그의 영혼이 코트 일부를 대충 거칠게 그의 위로 씌워주었다.

잠시간, 그들은 둘 다 말이 없었다. 이치고는 간헐적으로 기침을 삼켜야 했지만, 대부분은 그의 영혼이 발산하는 부드러운 온기를 기꺼이 끌어안고 있었다.

그렇지만 마침내, 그는 주저하며 어렵사리 질문을 꺼냈다. "참월은 이제 여기에 없지, 그렇지?"

"...그래." 그의 영혼이 이치고의 움찔거림을 무시하며 짤막하게 말했다. "그리고 그의 이름은 사실 참월이 아냐. 그에겐 이름이 없었어." 그가 잠시 멈추고서, 시인했다. "참월은 나다. 그는 네 퀸시 힘의 현신이었어. 퀸시들에게 평범한 일은 아니지만, 네가 언제는 평범한 놈이었냐? 어쨌든, 그는 네 가까이에 붙어있으면서 널 알고 싶어서 내 이름을 사용했던 거야." 그가 비웃었지만 거기엔 열의라곤 반도 담겨있지 않았다. "빌어먹게 오글거리는 자식이었어."

이치고가 그것을 조용히 소화했다. 놀랐다고는... 할 수 없었다. 그건 그저... 아귀가 맞는 이야기였다. 이치고는 늘 그의 하얀 영혼보다 참월- 참월 아저씨를 더 친숙하게 느꼈고, 그건 전적으로 후자가 전자보다 언제나 더 친절했기 때문만은 아니었다. 참월 아저씨는 그냥... 좀 더 익숙했다.

"그러면 너희 둘 다 참월인 셈이네." 이치고가 잠긴 목소리로 단언했다. "하지만- 하지만 아저씨는 영원히 없어져버린 거고." 그가 하얀 영혼의 허리에 양팔을 휘감았다. "너도 사라져버리면 안 돼. 약속해."

그의 하얀 영혼- 참월이 험악한 욕설을 몇 개 더 중얼거렸지만 그 역시 여전히 이치고를 끈질기게 꽉 붙든 채였다.

"난 아무데도 안 가." 그가 마침내 말했다. "내가 왜 지금 이런 모습이라고 생각하는데?"

그에 이치고가 살짝 고개를 들어 올리고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "몰라. 왜인데?"

가면에 가로막혀 보이진 않았지만 그는 참월이 눈을 굴리고 있다는 인상을 받았다.

"말하자면 나는... 이 일이 일어났을 때 조금 속도를 높여야 했었다." 그가 그들을 주위를 손으로 휘저어 보였다. "땜질하기 위해서 말이야. 그 아우슈발렌-" 아주 잠깐, 사나운 붉은 에너지가 그의 뿔 사이에 탁탁 튀기다 사라졌다. "그 쓸모없는 가짜 왕이 네 심장에 엿 같은 은색 독을 심어놨었어. 내가 이미 없애긴 했지만 그는 그 공격으로 네 영혼의 3분의 1을 도려내갔고, 그건 시발 내가 치료할 수가 없어. 너도 알다시피, 너는 달라. 네 혼은 세 가지 다른 종족의 결합이라 그게 즉시 널 죽이지는-"

"셋?" 이치고가 혼란스러워하며 말했다. 끼어든 것에 가벼운 째림을 받자 그가 조금 움츠러들었다.

참월이 골을 내고는 잠깐 시선을 거뒀다가 다시 되돌렸다. "네 엄마가 말 안 해줬나 보구만. 성가신 여자 같으니..."

그가 잠시 멈췄고, 손톱이 비죽 자라있는 그의 손이 이치고의 어깨를 감쌌다. 이치고는 그저 겉옷이 접힌 사이로 그를 쳐다볼 따름이었고, 참월이 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"네 어머니는 그녀가 더 어릴 적에 특별한 호로에게 공격을 받았었어." 그가 설명했다. "그게 그녀가 네 아빠를 만나게 된 계기였지. 그녀는 그 자식의 쓸모없는 엉덩이를 구해주긴 했지만 호로를 죽이기 직전에 물리고 말았다."

이치고가 놀라서 몸을 굳혔다. 왜냐하면 그는 호로의 모든 것들이 퀸시들에게 유독하다는 것을 매우 잘 알고 있었고, 만약 그녀가 물렸다면...

"그녀는 죽지 않았지, 명백히." 참월이 이어 말했다. "호로화가 뭔지 잘 모를 테지?"

이치고가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"기본적으로 사신에게 호로의 힘을 부여하는 거다." 참월이 그에게 말했다. "네 어머니의 일기를 읽어 봐. 아마 더 자세히 설명되어있을 거다. 아무튼, 네 엄마가 상대했던 그 호로에겐 사냥감을 호로화시키는 능력이 있었어. 하지만 퀸시는 명백히 호로화될 수가 없지. 그래서 네 아빠와 그의 친구가 그... 감염을 막을 방법을 찾았다. 그건 여전히 그녀의 혼백 안에 있었지만 그녀를 죽일 수는 없게 되었지."

이치고가 느릿하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 완벽히 이해가 간 건 아니지만, 어찌됐든 그게 엄마에게 더 이상 해를 끼치지 않았다면야...

"자잘한 건 건너뛰면," 참월이 불퉁하게 말했다. "네 엄마는 네 아빠와 결혼했고 너를 가졌다." 그가 흡사 동물처럼 보이는 몸짓으로 고개를 모로 기울였다. "그리고 그녀 안에 있던 그 호로의 일부가 너에게 유전되었지."

이치고의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다. "그- 하지만 나도 퀸시인걸!"

"그게 니가 특별한 이유지." 참월이 말했다. "네 영혼은 사신, 퀸시, 호로가 완벽하게 섞인 결합체다. 아니면-" 그가 거친 조소를 내뱉으며 그들 주위의 폐허를 고갯짓했다. "-이었거나."

이치고가 다시 입을 열었다가, 닫았다. 그가... 부분 호로라고? 엄마는 왜 그에게 말해주지 않았지? 게다가...

"너는 가면을 썼어." 그가 더듬더듬 말했다. "그러니까, 검은색이긴 하지만... 네 나머지 부분은 하얀색이잖아. 너는 항상..." 그가 다시 멈추고는, 처음으로, 그 가면 쓴 공허한 얼굴을 들여다보았고, 그는 불안한 떨림이 척추를 타고 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. "어떻게... 너는 어떻게 엄마에 대한 그런 것들을 다 알고 있는 거야?"

참월은 오랫동안 대답하지 않았고, 그가 입을 뗐을 때, 그의 목소리는 달라져있었다. 더 깊고, 참백도 영혼보다는 - 이치고가 이제 알아차리길 - 호로에 더 가깝게.

"똑똑한 아이네." 참월이 조롱하듯 내뱉었다. 이치고가 움찔거렸지만 멀어지지는 않았다. 참월이 그렇게 두지 않았다. 대신 그는 내면세계에 반향해 울리는 귀에 거슬리는 소리로 낄낄 웃었다. "진정해. 안 무섭다는 건 어디 갔어?"

이치고가 손을 주먹으로 꽉 말아 쥐었다. "아니거든! 하지만 넌- 불가능해- 아니야. 넌 우리 엄마를 죽이지 않았어. 넌 내 영혼이잖아. 넌 절대로 그러지 않을 거라고!"

참월이 눈을 깜박이지 않고, 미동하지도 않고, 그를 쳐다봤다. 이치고 역시 마주 응시했다.

"...아마 그렇겠지." 참월이 마침내 동의했고, 그의 목소리는 평소의 하나로 섞인 두 음성으로 돌아와 있었다. "나는 네 영혼이야. 네 엄마가 네게 물려준 호로의 파편에 의해 호로화된. 아주 작은 파편이다. 영압과 더불어, 대부분은 기억들이지. 하지만 그 조각은 이제 내 일부고, 그래서 나는 그게 알았던 모든 걸 알아. 그리고 그건 네 엄마가 겪었던 것들을, 심지어 그녀가 그걸 죽인 후에도... 거의 대부분의 것들을 알고 있었지."

이번엔 이치고가 빤히 쳐다볼 차례였다. 그러다가 마침내 다시 긴장을 풀었다. "알겠어."

참월이 그를 보았다. "알겠다고?"

"응." 이치고가 어깨를 으쓱하고는 다시 바싹 달라붙었다. "그래서... 그게 다 무슨 의미인데? 내가 온갖 것들의... 부분 혼혈이라는 거. 이제 퀸시는 제외지만."

참월이 그를 좀 더 길게 들여다보더니 어깨를 으쓱했다. "빌어먹게 이상한 꼬맹이." 그가 중얼거렸고, 이치고가 열 받아 발끈하기 전, 그가 이어 말했다. "아저씨가 사라져서 균형이 죄다 엉망이 됐어. 나는 네 참백도 영혼이니 너와 맞춰서 자랐어야 해. 하지만 이제 그것만으로는 더 이상 널 살아가게 하는 게 충분치 않아졌어."

그가 침묵에 빠졌고, 다시 그 이상한 붉은 에너지가 뿔에서 피어올라 그의 어깨에 떨어져 내리고 심지어 그의 손끝에서 탁탁 튀기기도 했지만, 이치고만은 절대로 다치게 하지 않았다.

"나로는 부족해." 그 영혼이 마침내 말했고, 그 단어들은 그에게서 몸부림치고 비명 지르며 끄집어져 나온 것 마냥 들렸다. "나는 내가 낼 수 있는 모든 힘과, 내가 앞으로 가질 모든 힘들을 현재에 채워 넣었다. 그게 내가 지금 같은 모습이 된 이유지. 나는 네 사신과 호로의 힘이 결합한 정점, 네가 언젠가 이룩할 총체이지만, 그런데 그걸로는 부족하다고. 내가 하고 있는 건... 망할 쓰나미에 맞서서 압정으로 벽을 고정하고 있는 꼴이다. 무너지는 대로 최대한 빠르게 이 공간을 수복하고 있긴 하지만 영원히 그럴 수는 없을 거야. 내가 지금 하는 방식으로는 네 영혼이 무너지는 과정 자체를 늦출 순 있어도, 여전히 무너지고 있다는 건 달라지지 않아. 영혼은 절대로 결함이 있는 채로 살아남을 수 없어. 특히 네 경우는. 강력한 영혼은 마찬가지로 강한 토대가 필수적이고, 너는 지금 기둥 하나가 시발 통째로 사라졌지. 그걸 막을 수 있을 만큼은 내가 존나게 강한고로 지금 당장 일어날 일은 아니지만, 아마도 네가 생각하는 것보다 빨리 넌-"

"-죽겠지." 이치고가 말을 마쳤고, 그의 위에서 참월이 마천루들이 떨릴 정도의 박력으로 이를 드러내며 으르렁거렸다. 마치 분노로 그 아래의 공포를 숨길 수 있는 것처럼, 마치 그것만으로 죽음을 저지할 수 있는 것처럼.

이치고가 조금 몸을 꼼질거리며 빠져나와 참월의 손을 제 손으로 내리쳤고, 그 영혼은 엉겁결에 입을 다물고 움직임을 멈췄다.

그는 그의 영자 단검이 제 손 안에서 산산이 부서지는 걸 보았을 때부터, 그의 엄마가 살해당했을 때부터, 그 역시 죽을 것이라는 걸, 일각에서 알고 있었다. 지난주쯤부터 느끼고 있었을 터다. 안 그런가? 처음은 열, 다음은 가슴의 지속적인 옥죄임, 다음은 기침. 그의 육체는 이미 작동 정지하고 있다는 신호를 보이고 있었다. 그래서 그는 유예된 것일지라도 유하바하가 그에게 사형선고를 내렸다는 것을, 진작 알고 있었다. 이제 단지 왜 그가 그의 엄마와 함께 죽지 않았고, 왜 엄마 역시 죽임 당했어야 했는지 알게 됐을 뿐이다. 비록 그녀의 잘못은 아니었음에도 그녀는 완전한 순혈이 아니었고, 그래서 그들의 왕이 그녀 역시 죽어 마땅하다고 결정했던 것이다.

그의 손이 참월의 손을, 손톱 따위 아랑곳하지 않고 단단히 움켜잡았다. "9년만 더 우릴 살려둘 수 있어?"

참월은 한참동안이나 숨조차 쉬지 않는 것 같았고, 그리고 이내, 처음은 부드럽고, 점점 그들의 내면세계가 쩌렁쩌렁 울릴 때까지 커다랗게, 미친 듯이 사나운 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"'9년 동안 힘을 되찾고, 9일 동안 세상을 되찾는다'?" 참월이 잔학한 경멸에 차 냉소했다. 그와 이치고의 시선이 마주쳤고, 그들의 눈빛에 들어차 있는 건 동전 하나의 양면과도 같았다. - 정의, 그리고 복수.

이치고가 물속에 머리부터 입수할 뻔한 걸 구해준 이후 처음으로, 참월의 한쪽 손이 그를 놓고서 자신의 검은 가면 쓴 얼굴 앞에 이르렀다. 가면은 손 아래 그림자 속에서 벗겨지고 이지러졌고, 그의 손가락 사이를 살아있는 불꽃 마냥 휘감다가, 참월의 익숙한 얼굴, 새하얀 피부와 길이 들지 않은 노란 눈 따위를 남겨두고 연기처럼 차츰 사라졌다.

참월이 그를 향해 커다랗고 광기의 경계에 선 웃음을 지어보였고, 이치고는 그것이 그 자신에 대해 뭔가를 시사하고 있는 것인지 언뜻 궁금해졌다. 하지만 그게 정말 대수인가? 참월은 그의 것이고 그는 참월의 것이었으며, 그들은 이제 서로가 가진 전부였다.

"좋다구, 작은 달님." 세상을 도발하는 듯, 참월이 선언했고, 단어마다 깔린 웃음이 웅웅 울렸다. "어쨌든 죽게 될 거라면, 무지막지하게 화려하게 가는 거다. 그 가짜 왕을 그의 소중한 왕좌에서 끌어내린다니- 사양 따위 할까보냐? 미치게 대단한 업적이 되겠어!"

그가 한 팔로는 여전히 이치고를 감싸 안고, 서로의 손가락을 함께 얽은 채로 다시 낄낄 웃어댔으며, 이치고 역시 입술이 말려 올라가고 이가 드러나도록 미소 지었다.

그는 그의 어머니, 혹은 퀸시의 왕이 살 가치가 없다고 생각했기에 지금은 죽었을 다른 어떤 비순혈 퀸시들도 되찾아올 수는 없었다.

그러나 그는 자신이 유하바하를 무너뜨리고 다시는 그런 짓거리를 할 수 없도록 만들리라는 것을, 단연코 확신했다.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

그 다음 주 즈음에, 이치고는 여동생들을 돌보고, 학교에 가고, 그의 어머니가 차지하고 있던 삶의 빈자리를 무시하려 애쓰는 중간 중간 짬이 날 때마다 엄마의 일기를 세세히 읽어보았으며, 그것은 흡사 갑자기 얼음물을 들이붓는 듯한 기분이었다.

엄마는 여기에 모든 걸 적어놓으셨다. 대부분의 내용은 그저 그녀가 자신의 생각들을 정리할 공간을 원했던 것 같은 소리들이었지만, 허나 가끔 그녀는 언젠가 그가 이것을 읽을 것을 예상이라도 한 듯 그에게 직접적으로 보내는 문장들을 여기저기에 끼워두기도 했다.

그녀는 아주 많이 사과했다. 이치고는 그녀에게 그녀가 미안할만한 건 아무것도 없다고 말해줄 수만 있다면 하고 바랐다. 왜냐하면 그녀는 그녀의 삶 태반이 처해 있었던 거지같은 상황 속에서 그녀가 할 수 있는 최선을 다했었기에.

그는 쿠로사키로서 자란다는 게 어떠했는지에 대해서 알게 됐다. 언제나 가문의 명예에 걸맞게 행동해야하고, 그녀 또한 에히트였기에 여자였어도 퀸시들의 기술을 전수받았지만 그녀에게 진짜로 기대하는 건 열여섯이 되자마자 결혼하여 아이를 낳기 시작하는 것임을 날 때부터 지각하는 것. 그는 쿠로사키들이 사고인지 뭔지 모를 화재로 죽고 나서 그녀가 이시다家 - 오 너무나 관대하게도 그들의 외아들과 결혼시키기 위해 그녀를 받아들여준 - 에서 함께 살기 위해 카라쿠라로 옮겨왔다는 사실도 알게 되었다. 그는 매 순간 그녀가 자신의 운명에 어떻게 맞서 싸우려고 했는지를 알게 되었다. 그것이 비록 그녀가 지나치게 솔직한 바람에 3일 연속 공복으로 잠에 들거나, 류켄을 미래의 남편이자 주인으로 인식하길 거부하여 얻어터지거나, 그들이 그녀의 유산을 강탈하는 걸 - 일부는 나중에 다시 훔쳐오긴 했지만 - 목격하거나 하는 것일지라도.

그리고 그는 시바 잇신과 우라하라 키스케, 그리고 화이트란 이름의 호로에 대하여 알게 되었다.

그녀는 그 호로의 생김새를 그려두었고, 그저 투박한 스케치일지라도 이치고가 참월의 뿔과 머리카락, 하물며 가면 – 흰색이긴 했지만 - 을 알아보기엔 충분했다.

"무섭나?" 참월이 그의 내면에서 짓궂게 속삭였다. 그의 즐거움이 이치고의 마음 뒤편에서 어둠 속의 불꽃처럼 피어났다.

"아니." 이치고가 대꾸했다. "너는 내 일부야. 너는 내게 해를 입히지 않을 거야. 그거 그만 물어봐."

참월이 킬킬 웃었지만 말을 더 하지는 않았고, 그들은 다시 일기에 주의를 집중했다.

그는 그녀의 목숨을 구하였지만 또한 그녀를 옭아매기도 했던 의식에 관하여 배웠고, 이 우라하라란 사람과 잇신 본인이 왜 그녀가 잇신과 결혼하길 바랐는지에 대한 그녀의 의심과, 이치고가 세 어른을 다 더한 것보다 더 막대한 날것의 힘을 가지고 태어났을 때 그녀가 느낀 공포에 관한 것 역시도 알게 되었다.

"세상은 위험하단다." 마사키가 언젠가 이치고가 왜 그녀가 가르쳐주는 이런 것들을 다 배워야 하는지 물었을 때 그에게 말해주었다. 딱히 싫은 건 아니었지만 - 영자를 다루는 건 언제나 초능력을 가지고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌고, 그건 엄청나게 멋졌다 - 그러나 엄마는 때때로 그녀가 할 수 있는 모든 것들을 그에게 가르치는 것에 이상하게 절박해 보였다. "만일 누군가가 너를 상처 입히려 할 때 네가 스스로를 지킬 수 있어야만 하니까."

그 대답은 그가 왜 아빠에겐 그의 훈련에 대해서 말하면 안 되는지를 물었을 때만큼이나 모호했지만, 그녀는 딱히 한 번도 거짓말을 한 적은 없었다.

그저 이제야 그 세부사항을 알게 되었을 뿐이고, 겨우 아홉 살 언저리에 이른 나이에 그는 잇신의 목에 칼을 박아 넣고 싶다는 갑작스러운 충동을 받아야 했다.

그는 그의 아버지라 자칭하는 남자를 결코 사랑했던 적이 없었다. 이 이전에는 그렇다고 그를 싫어한 적 역시 없었지만, 그들은 단순히 어떠한 종류의 유대를 형성할 만큼 가깝지가 않았다. 특히 이치고가 언제나 엄마의 껌딱지를 자처하고, 그녀가 얼마나 잘 숨기든, 적어도 그녀가 잇신을 끊임없이 경계하고 있다는 것이 이치고의 눈에 늘 뻔히 비치는 이상 말이다. 게다가 잇신 본인도 좀... 항상 그랬다. 시끄럽고, 이상하고, 걸핏하면 그의 엄마에게 뽀뽀하려 달려들고(그건 전에도 충분히 불쾌했지만 지금은 그를 극도로 역겹게 했다), 모범적인 부모상이라고는 절대 할 수 없는. 그 남자는 언젠가 진정한 남자로 자라도록 그를 단련시키는 것에 대한 언급 외에는 이치고에게 별로 대단한 관심을 갖지 않았다. 이치고에겐, 엄마만 있으면 항상 족했다.

그리고 우라하라가 있었다. 엄마는 그녀를 '구하는' 데 있어서 그의 역할 말고는 그에 대해 자세히 언급하지 않았다. 그저 사신이자 잇신의 친우이고, 그녀가 결혼한 남자보다 더 똑똑하고 더 위험스럽다는 것, 그리고 그녀가 잇신과 몇 년을 가까이 지냈음에도 불구하고 일기에서 그녀가 더 두려워하는 듯한 사람은 우라하라라는 것. 상당히 이상하게도, 참월 역시 그에 대해 많은 걸 기억하지 못했다. 화이트에게 인간들은 다 그놈이 그놈 같아 보였던 것이다. 참월이 잇신을 아는 건 이치고가 잇신을 알기 때문이었고, 화이트의 기억에 관련하여 참월은 몇몇 이름들과 그들이 한 몇몇 가지 일들을 기억하긴 했어도, 마사키의 삶을 통해서 일별한 얼마 안 되는 단편들로는 그가 우라하라에 대해 물려받은 기억은 기껏해야 흐릿한 상이 전부였다. 아마 군중들 사이에서 그를 식별할 수는 있겠지만, 그러지 않는 편이 좋을 것이다. 그렇지만-

"우리 블랙리스트에 우라하라도 추가하나?" 참월이 그 뒤의 으르렁거리는 소리가 아니었다면 무심하다 생각됐을 어조로 물었다.

이치고가 잠깐 그에 대해 생각해보았다. 그의 즉각적인 본능은 전적으로 'yes'라고 답하는 것이었다. 보아하니 우라하라는 그의 엄마의 인생 반절과 어쩌면 이치고의 인생 전부를 조율해온 듯 했고, 그건 단순히 소름끼친다는 말로는 부족했다.

"왜냐면 너도 깨달았겠지만," 참월이 거의 대수롭지 않게 덧붙였다. "너 같은 인간을 만들어내려면 우선적으로 퀸시인 부모가 반드시 호로에 감염되도록 했었어야만 하지. 그가 네 엄마가 물리는 걸 보고 있었다는 데에 얼마 걸래?"

이치고의 손톱이 그의 손바닥을 파고들었으나, 그는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고 치미는 분노를 단호하게 옆으로 물렸다. "일단은 그가 뭘 원하는지 알고 싶어. 엄마를 구하기 전에 그녀를 다치게 하고, 그러고 나서 사신과 퀸시, 호로의 힘을 사용할 수 있을지도 모르는 아기를 얻으려고 그녀가 잇신과 결혼하게 한다? 진짜로 바보 같은 도박이야. 그가 계획한 그대로 모든 단계들이 들어맞을 거라고 확신할 수 있었을 리가 없어. 그러니까 그런 리스크를 감수하고서라도 그가 그렇게나 절실히 원하는 게 뭔지 알고 싶어."

"그런 다음 그를 죽이는 거지." 참월이 동의했다. "나는 좋아. 아무튼 널 다시 훈련시킬 시간이 필요한데. 넌 당장 사신 쪽 관련은 형편없잖냐."

이치고가 말없이 그에게 투덜거리는 소리를 냈으나 반박하지는 않았다. 그는 확실히 강해질 필요가 있었고, 그의 퀸시 능력 없이 그는 여느 때보다 더 혹독히 수련해야할 것이었다.

일기장으로 돌아온 그는 눈앞의 글자들이 흐릿해지고 어지럼증이 파도처럼 그를 엄습하자 눈을 깜박거렸다. 그의 침실이 다시 원상복구 되기까지는 꼬박 몆 분이 걸렸고, 그러고 나서도 그의 뇌가 마치 물엿 사이를 헤엄치고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"...한숨 자라." 참월이 너무나 조용하고 너무나 나긋나긋하게 명령했다.

이치고는 일기장을 치워두고 그에 따랐다.

 

* * *

 

 

엄마가 살해당한 날로부터 한 달 뒤, 이치고의 아홉 번째 생일날, 잇신이 그에게 준 선물은 이치고가 베이컨이 가득 찬 프라이팬이 올려져있는 스토브에서 물러서던 바로 그때 머리를 향해 날아온 플라잉 킥이었다. 참월의 으르렁대는 경고가 제때 피할 수 있게 해주었지만, 그럼에도 잇신의 발이 그의 어깨에 내리꽂힌 충격은 그를 조리대에 꼬라박을 정도로 충분히 셌다. 프라이팬이 챙그랑거리며 바닥에 떨어졌다. 마룻바닥에 음식들이 온통 낭자했다.

식탁에 앉아있던 유즈가 비명을 질렀다. 카린은 아직 위층에 있었으나 소란을 듣는 즉시 계단을 쏜살같이 내려와 반쯤 빗은 머리를 하고 부엌으로 뛰어 들어왔고, 바닥에 널브러진 이치고와 그를 발치에 두고 서있는 그들의 아버지를 커다란 눈으로 쳐다보았다.

잇신이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이치고가 당혹스러운 동시에 내장을 뒤끓는 분노를 느끼며 올려다  보았고, 참월조차도 그의 머릿속에서 격분하고 있었다. 그는 아주 잠깐, 잇신에게 정신적 이상이 생긴 것이 아닌가 생각했다. 이 남자는 엄마가 돌아가시고 난 이후로 믿음직한 것과는 까마득하게 거리가 멀었다. 이를테면 하루의 반은 병원에서 술을 마시는 데 보내고, 나머지 반은 거실에 있는 엄마의 얼굴이 담긴 새로운 대형 포스터에 대고 과장되게 흐느끼거나 보통은 그냥 그가 돌봐야 할 아이들이 있다는 사실을 잊은 채로 보냈다. 이치고는 엄마가 돌아가시기 전까지 그의 평생 동안 배운 것보다 지난 한 달 동안 더 많은 레시피를 배웠다. 정신이상은 이 남자에게 당연한 수순이라 할 것이었다.

그리고 잇신이 입을 열었고, 그 생각은 그대로 창문 밖으로 던져졌다.

"그렇게 느린 반사 신경으로는 절대 강한 남자로 클 수 없을 거다, 이치고!" 그가 마치 이게 다 게임이라는 듯이 웃으며 외친 다음 식탁으로 걸어가 앉았고, 딸들이 그를 피해 움츠러드는 것을 눈치 채지 못한 건지 완전히 무시하는 건지 그는 태연히 계란을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

"그- 그런-" 문간에서 카린이 분노와 공포로 부풀어 오른 볼을 하고 더듬거리며 말하면서도, 적어도 제 몸집의 3배는 되는 잇신과 싸울 태세를 취했다. 하지만 이치고가 그녀와 눈을 마주치고서 고개를 단호하게 젓자 그녀가 힘을 풀었다.

만약 잇신이 무슨 이유가 됐건 카린을 공격한다면 그는 자신이 저지를 일을 참월을 제외한 누구도 달가워하지 않을 거라고 생각했다.

이치고가 못 먹게 된 음식물들을 치우고 베이컨을 좀 더 굽고 난 이후 남은 아침 시간은 거의 완전한 침묵 속에서 지나갔다. 오직 잇신만이 그도 여동생들도 관심을 주지 않는 이런저런 말들을 지껄이느라 가끔가다 한 번씩 침묵을 깰 뿐이었다.

어깨가 욱신거렸고, 나중에 욕실에 혼자 있을 때 살펴보니 커다란 멍이 피부를 벌써 자줏빛으로 물들이고 있는 것을 발견할 수 있었다.

"좀 더 조심하도록 해." 참월이 그에게 말했다. 그는 아침 내내 세 가지 다른 언어로 욕을 퍼붓는 중이었다. "그 미친 자식이 무슨 생각을 하는지 모르지만, 애초에 생각이란 걸 할까마는, 너는 네 몸을 잘 간수해야 해. 난 이미 네 영혼이 너무 빠르게 무너지는 걸 막는 것만으로도 충분히 힘들다고."

뭐, 이치고도 딱히 다른 계획이 있는 건 아니었다. 그가 셔츠를 내리며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그래도 이렇게 하면 적어도 멍은 안 보였다.

"잇ㅅ- 아빠한테는 웬만하면 가까이 가지 말아." 학교로 걸어갈 때에 그가 여동생들에게 알렸다. "그가 여자애들을 때릴 것 같진 않지만 그래도-"

"아빠는 오빠를 때리면 안 됐어!" 카린이 분연히 말했다. 이치고의 반대쪽 옆에서, 유즈가 맹렬하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

이치고는 엄마가 쓰다듬어주시던 기억 속 방식대로 그들의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고는 미소 지으려 했다. 그건 최근 들어 점점 힘들어지고 있었다. "내 몸은 내가 지킬 수 있어. 게다가 그를 신고하거나 할 수도 없는 걸. 경찰들이 우릴 데려가서는 서로 떨어뜨려 놓을 거야."

여동생들의 얼굴에 떠오른 충격 어린 표정에 이치고가 살짝 찡그리고는 재빨리 그들의 손을 다시 잡았다. "그런 일은 안 일어나. 그냥 아빠 기분에 맞춰주기만 하는 거야. 어쩌면 그냥 한 번만 일어나고 마는 일일 수도 있는 거고."

나이 다섯에도, 그의 여동생들은 둘 다 회의를 표할 정도로 영특했지만 결국 그들은 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였고, 이치고는 그들의 유치원에서 동생들에게 손을 흔들어 배웅해주었다.

그가 다니는 학교로 방향을 틀며 그는 그들에게 호신술을 가르쳐주기 시작해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 그들이 싸우는 건 절대로 바라지 않는데다 그들을 지키기 위해 그도 최선을 다할 것이지만...

하지만 때때로, 그의 최선으로는 충분치 않다. 그리고 가족의 죽음은 한명으로 이미 그에게 있어 차고 넘쳤다.

게다가 언젠가, 그는 더 이상 그들의 곁에서 그들을 지켜주지 못하게 될 것이다. 그 때가 왔을 때 그들이 충분히 강할 수 있도록 그는 준비해야만 했다.

 

* * *

  
잇신은 멈추지 않았다. 그는 매일 이치고를 공격하기 시작했다. 대부분의 경우에 이치고는 그가 할 수 있는 최선으로 공격들을 피하려고 했다. 그의 가라테 기술과 엄마와 함께 했던 모든 훈련들이 도움이 되었지만 - 그는 늘 자신의 나이와 체구에 비해 빨랐다 - 그러나 잇신은 훨씬 더 빨랐고 마음만 먹으면 놀랍도록 무자비하기도 했다. 이치고의 사각에서 그를 기습공격 하는가 하면, 심지어 아침에 그가 아직 잠들어있을 때, 쩌렁쩌렁 굿모닝을 외치거나 맞고 싶지 않다면 더 강해져야 할 거라고 비웃어대면서 그를 공격하기도 했다.

이 시점에서 이치고는 저 남자의 사고방식을 알아내려는 것을 포기한 차였다. 그는 잇신이 그의 딸들이 미약한 미소 뒤에서 그를 얼마나 무서워하고, 그가 포옹세례를 할 때마다 그들이 어떻게 움찔하며, 될 수 있는 한 그를 피하려 한다는 것을 알기나 하는지, 아니면 그냥 신경 쓰지 않는 것인지 의문이 들었다. 그들은 이치고의 주장에 따라 최근에는 그들의 방으로 돌아가서 자게 되었다. 이치고는 잇신 그 자식이 저를 침대 밖으로 걷어찰 때 잘못해서 그들 중 한 명이 다치는 것을 바라지 않았다.

이치고는 긴팔을 입고 돌아다니기 시작했다. 감사하게도, 그의 학교 교복은 재킷이 딸려있었다. 이제 그냥 넘어졌다거나 가라테를 하다 멍이 든 척 하기에 그는 너무 자주 멍이 들고 있었다.

참월은 잇신을 혐오했다.

"그 자식 언젠가 죽여 버릴 거야." 이치고가 펼치고 있는 무술 동작들에서 날카로운 시선을 떼지 않으면서도 고층빌딩을 서성거리며 그가 부글댔다. "그놈 척추뼈를 뽑아낸 다음 죽을 때까지 팰 거라고."

이치고는 매일 밤을 이렇게 보내고 있었다 - 무너지고 있는 반쯤 침수된 내면세계에서, 참월로부터 어떻게 힘을 다루는지 배우면서.

"네가 척추를 뽑았을 때 이미 죽어있지 않을까." 이치고가 냉소적으로 지적했다.

참월은 살의를 띤 채 그저 그를 향해 웃어줄 뿐이었다. "그러진 않을 걸. 사신들은 아주 튼튼하거든. 적어도 비명을 질러댈 만큼은 충분히 오래 살아있을 거라고 확신해."

이치고가 콧방귀를 뀌고는, 불과 몇 밤 전에 불러낼 수 있게 된 - 참월의 하얀 검과 대조되는 검은색의 - 더 날씬한 대도로 참월이 그에게 보여줬던 회전찌르기를 연습했다.

그는 그의 영혼이 잇신을 위협하는 것을 나무라려 하지 않았다. 무엇보다 그 남자에 관해서 그가 평소 느끼는 심정과 그리 다르지도 않았고.

그리고 이럴 때면 그는 참월 아저씨가 그저 제 퀸시 부분 영혼의 현신 그 이상인 게 아니었을까 하는 생각이 들곤 했는데, 그가 사라진 지금 이치고는 많은 것들에 대하여 훨씬 덜 관대해지게 되었기 때문이다.

그의 여동생들을 제외하면, 근래 들어 이치고의 인심은 바닥난 상태였다.

 

* * *

  
삶은 계속된다. 비극이든 비극이 아니든.

카린과 유즈는 이치고의 유의 깊은 살핌 아래서 조금씩 조금씩 자랐다. 유즈는 여섯 살이 되자 요리하는 법을 배우겠다고 나섰다. 이치고는 그녀에게 샐러드와 샌드위치를 만드는 법을 가르쳐 주었고, 그녀가 의자를 쓰지 않고도 가스레인지에 손이 닿기 전까지는 그 밖의 것은 가르쳐주지 않았다. 그는 그녀가 집에 있는 기린 키재기판에 매주 결연히 자신의 키를 재는 모습을 목격했다. 그 모습은 굉장히 귀여웠고 (약간은 가슴 아프기도 했으나 이치고는 요즘 그런 것들을 무시하는 데 익숙해져갔다), 엄마가 보셨다면 웃음을 터뜨리셨을 것이다. 이치고는 몰래 사진 몇 장을 찍어두었다.

마찬가지로, 카린은 그녀 스스로 집안일을 하려고 했고 어느 날은 이치고가 집에 돌아왔을 때 청소기를 가지고 분투하는 그녀를 발견하기도 했다. 그는 그녀에게 더 작은 청소기를 사주면서 그의 방과 그녀와 유즈의 방을 먼지 없이 청소하는 건 이제 그녀에게 달린 일이라고 진지하게 말해주었다. 카린은 내가 엊그제 태어난 줄 아냐고 말하는 듯한 시선을 보냈지만 - 카린은 엄마가 보셨다면 자랑스러워 하셨을 법하게 아주 당돌해졌다 - 단지 집안의 두 부분을 맡는 것일지라도 그녀의 나이에 그건 충분히 고된 일이었기에 그녀는 마지못해 수긍했다.

이치고는 나머지 대부분을 맡았다. 잇신의 몫으로 안방과 욕실, 서재, 그리고 병원은 남겨두고서. 혹시 거기가 돼지우리가 된다면, 뭐 그러라지.

처음으로 누군가가 이치고의 머리색 때문에 그에게 폭력을 휘두르려 한 건 이치고가 열 살 때였고, 그는 흉악한 인상의 고등학생 한 무리에 의해 구석에 몰려있었다.

우두머리가 그를 벽에 떠밀고 돈을 빼앗으려 했고, 이치고가 능력을 쓰지 않고도 그들의 머리통을 뒷골목 시멘트 바닥에 차례차례 박아주는 동안 참월은 자지러지게 웃어대고 있었다.

잇신은 얘기가 달랐다. 아무리 멍청하고 땅바닥의 쓰레기 같은 인간이래도 그는 사신 대장이었으니 틀림없이 강할 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 열 살밖에 되지 않은 나이에도, 겉멋만 든 십대 한 무리에게 얻어맞기에는 이치고가 단련해온 세월이 너무나 길었다. 더는 퀸시가 아닐지라도 그에게는 여전히 반사신경이 남아있었다.

당연하게도 최근 그의 운은 심각하게 하락세인 관계로, 그가 집에 도착하고 나자 한 바탕 구역질이 치밀어 올랐다. 가까스로 변기에 도달한 그는, 동생들이 그들의 방에서 숙제를 하고 있었으므로 가능한 한 조용히 그의 점심을 토해냈다.

좋은 날들과 나쁜 날들은 순식간에 좀 괜찮은 날들과 더 나쁜 날들로 변해갔다. 초반에는 대부분 그저 약간의 간헐적인 기침과 현기증, 가끔 있는 두통 정도였다. 때때로 약간 열기운을 느끼기도 했으나 처음 그랬던 것만큼이나 나빴던 적은 없었다.

구역질은 최근 발생하기 시작한 것이었다. 입맛이 없는 것도 아닌데도 (감사히도), 이따금씩 그의 위장이 말을 듣지 않아 음식을 소화시킬 수가 없었다.

"네가 완전히 인간은 아니더라도 그래도 넌 여전히 피와 뼈와 살로 이루어져 있어." 한 번은 이치고가 반시간을 변기에 헛구역질만 하다가 너무 지친 나머지 욕실 바닥을 벗어나 그의 방으로 바로 돌아가지 못할 지경이 되었던 밤중에 참월이 두서없이 말했다. "네 혼백은 아직 네 육체에 연결되어있으니까 네 혼이 죄다 개판이 되어가고 있는 게 밖으로도 나타나는 건데 바깥은 고사하고 여기 데미지를 고치는 것부터가 아주 지랄 맞은데다-"

"참월," 이치고가 지금 가진 기력이 허락하는 최대한 상냥하게 끼어들어 말했다. "괜찮아. 네 잘못이 아니야."

"쯧." 참월이 혀를 찼고, 이치고는 손톱 날카로운 손이 그의 어깨에 집착적으로 감겨와 목 가까이 아슬아슬한 거리에서 멈추는 어렴풋한 감각을 느꼈다. "내가 언제 그렇대?" 그가 잠시 멈추고, 발끈 성을 냈다. "침대로 돌아가. 오늘 밤 훈련은 없어."

이치고는 발을 끌며 겨우 일어나, 정리를 한 다음, 그의 방으로 비척비척 돌아갔다.

"괜찮지 않아."가 그가 잠에 빠져들기 전 마지막으로 들은 것이었다.

 

* * *

 

대체로 이치고는 자신의 건강 상태를 꽤나 잘 숨기고 있었다. 잇신은 눈치채지 못했고 - 놀랍지도 않다 - 어지럼증이나 특히 심한 편두통이 그의 여동생들 앞에서 닥쳤을 때, 증상이 지나가거나 그가 혼자가 될 때까지 이를 악물고 참지 못할 정도는 아니었다. 또한 유하바하가 그의 힘을 강탈해 간 이후 처음 몇 년은 그렇게 자주 일어나지도 않았었다. 그의 혼백이 악화되어가는 증상은 주에 서너 번 정도로 심해졌다. 그 외 나머지 시간은, 그러니까 회복이 더딘 멍 몇 개와 욱신거리는 관절을 달고 살아가는 것을 차치해두면 - 사실 그는 열두 살이 되자마자 잡초처럼 쑥쑥 자랐으므로 후자는 그냥 성장통일 것이다. - 그는 그럭저럭 괜찮았다.

한편 그 사이, 참월은 그들의 내면세계에서 그를 훈련시켰다. 그곳은 여전히 조각조각 난 난장판이었지만 당장은 버티고 있는 듯이 보였으므로 이치고는 너무 그에 대해 걱정하지 않으려 했다. 참월은 그들의 훈련 시간을 정말이지 호락호락 넘기지 않았기에 어찌 됐든 그러고 있을 시간도 없었다.

이치고는 귀도부터 순보까지 그의 영혼에게서 모든 것을 배웠다. 그는 처음 시작할 때에, 대체 어떻게 이런 걸 다 아는지 참월에게 묻기도 했다. 참백도 기술은 그렇다 쳐도 - 그건 모든 참백도들이 그들의 주인에게 언젠가 가르쳐주는 것이므로 - 엄마의 일기에 의하면 귀도와 보법은 사신에 의해, 그리고 사신을 위해 특별히 창안된 전투 방식들이라는 언급이 있었다.

그것이 그가 화이트가 어떻게, 그리고 누구에 의해 만들어졌는지 알게 된 때였다. - 아이젠 소스케란 남자의 손에 희생된 무수한 사신 혼백들을 사용하여 시행된 실험.

"그것 말고는 난 더 몰라." 참월이 시인했다. "막연하게 그 아이젠이란 작자가 정신 나간 개자식일 거라는 느낌이랑, 그자 역시 사신이었다는 생각은 나. 또 그가 현세에 화이트를 풀어놓은 장본인이었지. 하지만 그게 다야." 그가 어깨를 으쓱이고서 순보 술래잡기를 다시 한 판 시작하자고 이치고를 발로 툭툭 건드렸다. "그 사신 혼백들에게서 나온 지식들은 아주 많이 갖고 있지만 말이지. 그게 내가 어떻게 알았는가다. 그리고 이왕 갖고 있는 거, 써먹어 주기도 해야겠지."

이치고는 마음 한구석에서 그에 대해 그저 생각하는 것만으로도 속이 안 좋아지는 것을 느꼈다. 사람들을 잔뜩 죽여 만들어진 호로라니. 잘못되어도 단단히 잘못됐다. 대체 어떻게 돼먹은 인간이 '오 사신을 좀 죽여서 그들로 호로를 만들면 무슨 일이 벌어지려나'를 시험해 보는 게 좋은 아이디어라고 생각한단 말인가?

하지만 그가 지금 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었고, 최근 참월은 이치고를 강하게 만드는 데에 있어 몹시 실전적이었으므로 이치고는 생각을 털어내고 그의 영혼이 가르쳐주는 수업에 집중하려 애썼다. 한 가지는 참월이 옳았다. 이미 있는 지식, 그로부터 배우지 않는 건 낭비라는 것.

이치고는 초반의 많은 시간을 물에 빠지는 데에 보냈던지라, 엄마가 그에게 수영하는 법을 오래전에 가르쳐주신 건 행운이었다. 참월은 그들이 대련할 때 그를 물속에 처박아 놓고 그를 비웃어대는 데에 일말의 거리낌도 없었다. 그 영혼은 절대로 그가 빠져 죽게 두지는 않았지만, 그가 물 위에서 배운다면 순보를 더 빨리 익히고자 하는 동기부여가 될 거라고 생각하는 게 분명했다.

서른 번째 빠지고 나자 이치고는 약간 그의 목을 조르고 싶어졌다.

그래도 보법에 대한 요령을 상당히 빠르게 익히긴 했다. 그건 기본적으로 비염각과 그리 다르지 않았다. 이치고의 가장 큰 문제는 무의식적으로 영압 대신 영자에 의지하는 버릇이었는데, 그마저도 몇 달 안에 참월과의 훈련으로 싹 고쳐지게 되었다.

그가 마침내 그의 참백도를 현실세계에 실체화하는 법을 알아낸 건 그가 열세 살 때였다. 그의 방 커튼 사이로 스며드는 달빛 아래 각도와 빛에 따라 진홍빛이 살짝씩 비치는 칠흑의 대도가 번뜩였고, 참월은 그의 안에서 의기양양한 만족감을 발하고 있었다. 그의 반응은 이치고로 하여금 겨울날 뜨거운 욕조에 몸을 담그는 듯한 기분을 느끼게 하였지만, 참월은 이상한 데에서 삐지는 경향이 있었으므로 실제로 그걸 말하지는 않았다.

대신 그는 자신의 성취를 즐겁게 자랑스러워하며, 제 참백도를 내려다보며 그저 사나운 미소를 지어 보였다. 인간의 육체로 사신의 검을 휘두른다는 게 애초에 가능할 리가 없을지라도, 참월이 즐겨 상기시켜주듯, 이치고는 결코 평범했던 적이 없었다.

"내 생각에..." 참월이 무언가를 숙고하듯 느리게 말했다. "저게 네 만해가 아니었을까 싶다. 그런데 내가 취한 형상 때문에, 흠." 이치고는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱이는 머릿속 이미지를 받았다. "이제 네 만해가 뭐가 될지는 나라도 몰라. 하지만 그전에 따분한 명상을 한 시간이나 하지 않고도 참백도를 꺼낼 수 있게 되는 것부터 시작해야겠지만. 진짜로, 나는 네가 드디어 검을 나타나게 할 수 있게 되면 난 노인네가 되어있을 줄 알았다고."

이치고가 눈을 굴리며 그 대도를 다시 검은 불꽃으로 나부껴 사라지게 했다. "뭐, 머리털은 이미 그런 것 같은데."

소리 없는 타박이 머릿속을 채우자 그가 제 침대에 풀썩 눕고 히죽이는 웃음을 베개에 묻었다.

"애송이. 대체 내가 왜 널 참아주고 있는 거람."

이치고가 창문 밖으로 밤하늘에 빛나는 초승달을 바라보았다. "왜냐면 당연히 날 사랑하니까지." 그의 손이 허상의 무게를 감아쥐었다. 참월의 무게, 믿음직하고 듬직하며 그가 죽는 날까지 곁을 지킬, 그의 칼의 무게를. "고마워, 참월. 나도 사랑해."

"...망할, 빌어먹게 낯간지러운 자식 같으니."

이치고가 이불을 끌어올리고 잠자리에 편히 몸을 묻으면서도 키득키득 웃었다.

"잘 자, 참월."

"자라, 작은 달님."

 

* * *

  
동생들은 이제 아홉 살이었다. 카린은 그녀가 학교 축구팀에 들어갈 수 있게 해주는 허가서에 잇신이 사인하도록 가짜 웃음을 지어 그를 구슬렸다. 한편 유즈는 베이킹 동아리에 들어갔는데, 거기엔 부모님의 동의가 필요하진 않았지만 베이크세일 행사를 위해 학교까지 컵케이크들을 같이 들고 가줄 사람이 필요했다. 그녀는 이치고에게 그 부탁을 할 수 있다는 사실에 너무 안도한 티를 내지 않으려 했다.

잇신은 몇 년 동안 그의 일과를 바꾸지 않았다. 그러기는커녕 이치고가 공격을 점점 잘 피하게 되자 그의 변칙적인 공격은 오히려 더 심해졌다. 참월은 적나라한 폭력의 열렬한 옹호자이긴 하였어도, 또한 그는 우월한 스피드를 활용하여 적을 상대하는 것에도 아무 거리낌이 없었다. 타격을 피할 수 있는데 왜 맞고 있나? 그건 다시 말해 그가 이치고에게도 그 본능을 주입시켜놓았다는 뜻이기도 했다.

잇신은 마음에 들어 하지 않았지만 말이다. 그는 이치고가 거의 응수하지 않는다는 사실에 개탄하며 가라테 수업이 무용지물이었다며 성을 냈다. 이치고는 "어련히 쓸모없다"는 이유로 그 남자가 가라테를 그만두라고 말했을 때에도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그와 타츠키는 여전히 얼굴을 보긴 해도 사이가 서먹해진 상태였고, 그는 일 년 전에 이미 관장님을 포함해서 도장의 모든 이들을 앞질러 있었다. 오래도록 도장에서 가장 작은 학생이라는 타고난 불리함조차 그가 성장기에 들어섬에 따라 사라졌다.

허나 그 결과 잇신은 그를 더욱 더 자주 공격하게 됐고, 가끔 그의 타격이 유효하게 들어가기도 했으나, 이치고는 대부분의 것을 말 그대로 굴러서 피하는 법을 배웠으며 그의 감지 능력도 서서히 향상되어 참월이 경고 시스템 노릇을 하지 않아도 더 이상 잇신이 그를 언제나 무방비 상태에서 노릴 수는 없게 되었다. 가장 최악의 순간은 이치고가 발작적인 기침을 하기 직전이라든가 앞을 똑바로 볼 수 없을 정도로 편두통이 너무 심할 때에 잇신이 급습하는 경우였다. 바로 그런 때가 그가 내던져져 벽에 처박히는 경우들이었고, 그러면 잇신은 항상 역겨우리만치 기분이 좋아져서는, 이치고더러 너무 느리다고 놀려대고 무언가를 성취한 것 마냥 신나게 휘파람을 불며 어슬렁 사라지곤 했다.

그것보다 참월을 즉각적으로 분노케 하는 건 없었다. 이치고는 이 시점에서 그의 영혼이 유하바하를 싫어하는 것만큼이나 잇신을 싫어하고 있다고 생각했다.

그리고 그런 취급이 잇신에게 너무하다고는 빈말로도 못하겠다. 카린은 그들의 아버지를 '수염'이라고 부르기 시작했다. 그녀가 처음으로 그를 그렇게 불렀을 때, 그녀는 그러고 나서 곧바로 얼어붙었으며, 유즈는 그녀의 옆에서 겁에 질려있었고, 이치고는 뒷담 한 걸로 잇신이 마침내 딸들 중 하나에게 화를 내려고 하면 끼어들 준비를 하고 있었다.

잇신은 그러지 않았다. 그는 왈칵 눈물을 터뜨리고선 엄마의 사진에 뛰어들어 어떻게 그의 딸이 더 이상 그를 사랑하지 않는지에 대해 통곡하였다. 그들 셋은 한참을 어리벙벙해서 쳐다보고 있었고, 그 후 카린이 못마땅한 소리를 내고는 자리를 떠버리고, 유즈도 그녀를 뒤따라 살그머니 빠져나갔으며, 이치고는 잇신이 만들어내는 소음에 더 심해져가는 두개골 안의 찌르는 듯한 고통을 필사적으로 무시하였다.

그 때부터 그 남자는 '수염'이 되었다. 그는 진짜로 그것이 욕이라는 사실을 전혀 알아채지 못한 듯했다. 그래, 가벼운 수준으로는 알겠지만, 카린은 이제 그것 말고는 그를 다른 이름으로 부르지 않았고 , 유즈는 여전히 '아빠'라는 단어를 쓰긴 했어도 그건 단지 그의 기분을 맞춰주고, 그의 자식들이 그를 얼마나 싫어하는지를 눈치 채지 못하게 하기 위해서일 뿐이라는 게 이치고의 짐작이었다.

(이치고는 여자애들의 방에서 잇신의 얼굴이 붙어있는 즉석 다트판을 발견하고서 한숨과 웃음을 동시에 지었다. 그는 카린에게 좀 더 잘 숨기라고 말해주었으나 그것을 버리라고는 하지 않았다. 유즈가 소리죽여 깔깔댈 동안 카린은 당당하게 능청스러운 웃음을 지어보였다.

그가 어쩌면 그들을 잘못 키우고 있는 중인지도 몰랐지만 적어도 그들은 행복해 보였다. 그것도 뭔가 의미 있는 것으로 쳐줄 수 있지 않을까?)

이치고의 경우, 그는 엄마가 돌아가시고 난 이후 잇신을 딱히 대놓고 불러본 적이 없었고, 그보다 오래 전부터 이치고의 머릿속에서 그는 '잇신'이었다. 그 남자에게 유일하게 봐줄만한 점은 쌍둥이들에게는 아직 손을 대지 않았다는 것이었다. 아니었다면 이치고는 술을 마실 수 있는 나이가 되기도 전에 첫 번째 시체를 파묻고 있었을 것이다.

최고의 삶은 아니었다. 자식들에게 돈과 지붕을 제공해 가정위탁 시설에서 찾아와 대문을 두드리지는 않도록 한다는 것만 빼면 잇신은 진실로 무쓸모한 인류의 표본이었다. 혹은 사신의. 뭐가 됐든.

유즈는 어딜 가든지 테이저건을 지참하고 다녔다. 이치고가 야쿠자 조직원들에게 위협 당했을 때 그들의 엉덩이를 걷어 차주고는 그중 한 명에게서 빼앗아온 것이었는데, 유즈는 그것을 사용하기 주저하지 않았으며, 카린이 그녀의 눈에 보이는 초자연적인 것들을 무시하기 일쑤라 해도 이치고는 혹시라도 그 없이 호로에게 몰리게 된다면 어디를 노려야 하는지 그녀가 확실히 알도록 해두었다.

그는 그들에게 최선을 다했다. 엄마가 그에게 했던 것과는 달리, 그는 그들에게 모든 것을 말해주진 않았다. 왜냐하면 그들이 그 짐을 짊어지길 바라지 않았기 때문이다. (왜냐하면 이제 지식이 짐이 될 수도 있음을 그는 알았기 때문이다.) 어찌됐든 그는 쿠로사키 마사키가 아니었고, 그들의 어머니를 대신할 수도 없고 또 그러고 싶지도 않았지만, 그러나 그는 더 이상 곁에서 그 애들을 돌봐주지 못하게 될 날을 걱정했다.

그리고 이치고는... 뭐. 그는 아직 참월의 수준까지는 아니었지만 그래도 매일 밤마다 서로 대련을 하는 시간은 늘고 참월이 가르치는 것은 줄어갔다. 전력 측면에서, 그는 순조롭게 강해지는 중이었다. 먼젓번 날에는 처음으로 영압을 한번 과격하게 일으킨 것만으로도 호로를 잡기도 했다.

하지만 그 외에 그의 모든 부분들은 나빠지고 있었다. 그의 너덜너덜해진 내면세계나 참월의 불안해하는 서성거림이 아니더라도 그는 알았다. 그는 그것을 느낄 수 있었다. 두통이 더 자주 발생하기 시작했다. 몸 곳곳이, 특히 목 아랫부분이 아파왔고, 그게 단지 스트레스 때문일 거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 온종일 폐의 반절을 뱉어낼 것처럼 - 사실과 그리 다르지도 않다 - 기침하지 않고는 말을 할 수가 없었던 날에는 유즈에게 감기에 걸렸나 보다고 말해야 했다. 그리고 카린은 때로 화가 난 것 같은, 하지만 실은 두려움을 숨긴, 찡그린 얼굴을 하고서 그를 검고 날카로운 눈으로 쳐다보았으며, 이치고는 가끔 그녀가 무언가를 의심하고 있는 건 아닐까 생각하곤 했다.

그것은 이상한 양분상황이었다. 그는 그의 퀸시 힘을 가지고 성취했었던 것보다 지금 그의 사신과 호로의 힘으로 훨씬 더 강해져 있었지만, 그와 동시에 그의 육체는 하루하루, 조금씩 조금씩, 망가져가고 있었다. 솔직히 말해 그건 조금 무서웠다. 몹시 피곤한데도 고통이 너무 심한 나머지 잠들지 못한 채 밤중에 침대에 누워있을 때면 특히. 그럴 때면 참월이 그를 내면세계로 끌어당겨와, 가면 쓰고 손톱은 뾰족하고 괴물이라는 말이 더 어울리는 모습을 한 그가, 마치 그리 하면 이치고를 안전하게 지킬 수 있는 것 마냥 이치고를 끌어안아주곤 하는 것이었다.

최고의 삶은 아니었다. 그래도 이치고에게는 그의 여동생들과 참월이 있었고, 그가 생각하기에 - 빌린 시간을 살아가는 쪼개진 영혼, 왕을 죽이는 것 말고 목표도 없는 그와 같은 사람치고 - 어쨌든 그는 꽤나 운이 좋은 녀석이었다.

 

 


End file.
